Redheads
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This is a story about Peter if Mary Jane is dead. New Chapter is ready.
1. Remebering

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Marvel Universe-Earth-New York City)

[on top or a building]

{talking to stone gargoyle in thought}

Well Bruce, here we are again. It has been ten years since Aunt May died and almost three since the untimely death of my one true love Mary Jane.

* * *

Three Years Ago

(a call comes into one of th many police departments in New York)

Operator:

This is 911, how may I help you.

Caller:

There is a bomb in the Hell's Kitchen Dinner Theater.

Operator:

Who is calling?

All she gets then is a tone.

She then presses a button and pages the chief of police.

Operator:

Chief, there has been a bomb threat phone in.

Chief Of Police:

Where.

Operator:

Hell's Kitchen.

Chief:

OK, Thank You.

The chief then pressed a button on his intecom.

Chief:

Cheryl.

Cheryl.

Yes?

The chief then said that he wanted her to call the Department of Homeland Security and get the swat team.

When he talked to Agent Gimbrone, he told her the situation and she thinks that it could be a terrorist threat.

It ended up being an unsolved incident

* * *

(Spider-Man's POV)

Now, as Paul Harvey would say, is the rest of the story.

Mary Jane was always understanding about my "other" job. Even though she had wanted me at the majority pf her plays, she understood that if there was a major problem I would not be able to make it. All that she asked is that I would call first to let her know.

I had to go to Buffalo to help clean up a situation with the Lizard and Hydro Man.

As I was finishing up, she gave me a call. She told me of the situation and I said I would be there as soon as possible. When I had got there it was too late because I found out that the building had gotten blown up I swung over the top of a few of the other building which took me a few blocks away. I then ran back the few blocks and asked to see her body.

They had told me that it had been taken to the morgue and that I would have to go there to identify the body.

I went to the precinct an identified the body. I then asked when I could have it so that I could lay her to rest. The had said to come and get it the next day. That night, I started to make the arrangements for her funeral. Two days later, we held the wake and a day after that, was the service. All of this happened Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday of that week.

Saturday and Sunday, I did not feel like doing anything in particular. I was glad that my friends Logan and Johnny Storm showed up to cheer me up.

In the next several months, I drowned myself in work, both at the Bugle and as Spider-Man.

A few days after I went back to work, I got called into J.J.'s office. When I got there, I saw that he was there along with Robby. It surprised me at the general care that seem to be in J.J.'s voice. He was wondering how I was doing and if I wanted some time off. I told him that I did not and left the office.

A few days later, I was fighting the Sinister Six again when Doctor Octopus pulled out a gun. He claimed that he was told that it was a disntegrator. I did not believe him. He fired the gun and I felt my molecules coming apart. I watched as he disappeared.


	2. Shooting Stopped

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(DC Earth-Gotham City)

[Spider Man's POV]

When Doc. Ock had shot me with the D-gun and I disappeared I thought that I was dead. Sometimes thing do not turn out the way one thinks they will.

It turns out that the guns was not a disintegrator gun. What actually happened was that it sent me to an alternate reality that is an alternate universe.

I had been sticking to a wall when he shot me so I was on a wall when I reappeared. As I regained faculties I looked down and saw what appeared to be a clown aiming a gun a read-headed young woman,

I shot my webbing THWIP and took the gun out of his hand. The young woman then went to work.

* * *

(Barbara Gordon's POV)

I knew I was in trouble when I was caught in a room with no way out and the Joker was pointing a sizable gun at me. As this was going on, I just so happened to look on the wall and saw what appeared to be a man dressed as a spider. I then heard this sound THWIP. I saw him shoot what appeared to be a rope come from his wrist. The rope caught the gun and took it out of his hand. I then went about thrashing the Joker and his men.

After we had finished literally wrapping things up we got out of there and I had him take me to Wayne Tech.

(Spider Man's POV)

It turns out that the woman's name was Barbara Gordon. She then had me take her to this place called Wayne Tech. I asked her where I could put her down. She pointed to a certain window on the top floor. When we got there, she reached into her purse and took out a some sort of electronic device.

(Babara's POV)

When we arrived at the window I took out my Wayne Tech alarm deactivator and electronic lock key. I, then, pressed a button that opened lock on the window and went in. I went over to the phone and called Wayne Manor.

* * *

(Alfred Pennyworth's POV)

I was doing my usual cleaning and other things when a phone call came.

RING RING

I picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

The caller said, "Hello, Alfred its Barbara, is Bruce there?"

I said, "He is, please hold."

I went into the study where Master Bruce was reading. He had decided to let Dick and Tim take the patrol tonight.

"Master Bruce," ,I said.

He said "What."

* * *

(Bruce Wayne's POV)

I was reading in the in my library reading on one of the rare nights that I had decided to the night off. Alfred came in and said that I had a phone call.

I picked up the receiver and said, "Yes?"

"Bruce it is Barbara." ,the female voice said.

I asked, "What is going on Babara?"

She said, "I do not know what is going on but it appears that the Joker has made a try to either kill me or to seriously maim me."

I asked, "Tried?"

"Yes. Tried. Because out of thin air there appeared a man in a red and blue uniform who then preceded to shoot a rope out of his wrist and take the gun out of the Joker's hands."

I, then, said, " It will take me an hour, but myself, Dick, and Tim will be there to meet this man and to sort things out."

We said our good bye's and hung up the phone.

I went over to the grandfather clock and set the hands to the correct time and opened the door to the Cave. When I got down there, I saw that it was about 5:00 in the morning and Dick was sitting at the Bat-Computer logging in his activities and Tim was sitting on the nearby couch waitings his turn in the big chair.

I went into the changing room and pulled on my Bat Suit.

Dick questioned, "Was this not going to be your night off?"

I said, "Yes but I just received a call from Barbara. The Joker had just tried to inflict serious bodily harm to her."

Dick had the same reaction that I did. I then explained the situation and he asked, "I am still confused but where is she now?"

I answered, "She had her mysterious rescuer take her to my office at Wayne Tech."

After I dressed, the three of us headed there.


	3. My Story

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Spider- Man's POV)

As we sat there waiting I took off my glove so that I could replace my web cartridges.

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

As we waited for Bruce and the others, I saw him take off his gloves, reach down to his belt, and take out what appeared to be a cartridge. I looked at his wrists and saw that there were contraptions on them which I assumed was where the rope that had took the gun from the Joker had come from. I was tempted to ask but I thought better of it and would wait until Bruce got there to get the information. He, then, did something that surprised me and took off his mask. As I looked at him, I saw that he was no older than Dick, and myself. I had to, also, catch myself because I was thinking about how handsome he was.

One Hour Later

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

Dick, Tim, and myself, we had arrived at Wayne Tech.

* * *

(Spider Man's POV)

We had been there for about an hour and we had talked about my new city and miscellaneous other insignificant things as well. As we talked, I noticed the wall behind her open and I saw three figures emerge. There was a man dressed as a bat, a man about my age dressed as a bird, and a teen dressed in an orange, black and blue uniform with a an 'R' on it.

It was then that I saw Barbara take all three aside and say something to them.

(Barbara's POV)

After we had been talking for almost an hour, I saw him look behind me. I made the right assumption that he was looking at the door to the secret passage open up.

I turned around to see Bruce, Dick, and Tim come through. I walked over to them and spoke to them to make assurances that I was safe. We all walked over to Peter and that is, they walked over to him, pulled off their masks and Bruce took over.

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

After speaking to Barbara about the incident and her telling us the story the three of us took our masks off and walked over to this Peter.

I said, "Barbara assures me that it is safe for us to show us who we are."

At that point, Babara disappears down into the bunker and returns dressed in her Batgirl costume with the cowl in the same position on her back that mine is on my back.

I then said, "What is your story."

* * *

(Peter's POV)

After the three other men appeared and Barbara surprised me by being a super hero, Bruce asked me or should I say told me to tell my story.

Then I Started, "I was not the strapping super hero that you see today. I started out being your typical geek/nerd. I did not know it at the time but I was a very smart guy with a high IQ. I carried a high grade point average throughout high school. I also had my problems with bullies particularly one by the name of Eugene John "Flash" Thompson."

Bruce asked, "Did he have any powers?"

I said, "No. He was just your run of the mill great high school football player."

I continued My story, "Then one day, shortly after my seventeenth birthday our science class went on a field trip to one of the many labs in New York City. This particular lab dealt specifically with the effects of radiation. They had come up with machine that would infuse electricity with radiation. The last thing that happened was they had fired it up and showed us how it worked. What they did not expect was an arachnid visitor. Apparently it had spun its web somewhere on the roof which ended up being above where the experiment was taking place. Spiders are know to yo-yo down to explore..."

Tim askede, "Yo-Yo?"

I climbed on the roof of the office and then I did the trick.

At this, Tim said, "Cool."

I continued the story, "I was resting my hand on a cart and was not paying particular attention. Apparently what had happened was dropping through the experiment affected the spiders equilibrium and it ended up landing on my hand. It bit me, I felt sick, and ran out of the lab. A while later, after I had recovered, I had found that I could cling to walls, I was very agile, and I had superhuman strength."

Dick asked, "Did you become a hero then?"

I said, "Ironically, No. I decided to use my powers to try and make some money. I became a professional wrestler. This choice would come back to haunt me."

I took out a couple of pictures from a compartment on my belt. One I placed face up and the other was placed face down.

I went back to the story, "I had been living with my grandparents, Ben and May Parker." I pointed to the picture that was face up. "They were raising m because my parents were serving their countries as spies and had died in that service. That is when my uncle had told me "with great power there comes great responsibility." That quot would come back to haunt me." I said this with bitterness.

Barbara asked, "Why are you so bitter when you said "with great power comes great responsibility.""

I continued, "I said it this way because one night after a match that I had won, there was a robbery. The robber was taking the money from the box office. The robbery had happened right after I had gotten paid and the promoter had screwed me out of what I was supposed to get paid. When the the promoter was paying and screwing me, I tried to get him to pay me what was owed but he said "How is that my problem?" As I was walking to get into the elevator, I heard the security guards say "Stop that man, he just robbed the box office." I turned and looked and as I did I got a good look at his face. I pressed the button for the elevator, the doors opened, and I stepped aside for the man to get in. The promoter said "he just robbed th box office." I said, "How is that my problem." That would come back to bite me, no pun intended."

Tim asks, "How do you mean?"

I went on, "Well you see, a few days later I was coming home from a match when I came upon my block. The closer that I got to my home, the more police there were. When I finally got there, I recognized that they were outside of my house. I got to the police and they tried to hold me back. I looked at who they were zipping into the body bag, it was my uncle Ben. I asked the Sargent where the murder was, and he said he was cornered in a warehouse on the other side of the city." I took a breath and a drink of water and continued. "I suited up and then went to the warehouse. When I had arrived, he was pinned down inside. I went inside and I threw him around until I knocked him out. After I did, I got a good look at him, it was the robber that heisted the box office at the wrestling show. How ironic was that."

I heard Barbara Gasp.

I saw Tim and Dick turn to look at Bruce. Dick said, "Peter, if Bruce had been there he would not have allowed you to go after the man."

I asked, "Why?'

Tim said, " He would have told you that you were to personally involved."

I said, "At the time, I would have done what I did anyway. Now, I would tend to agree with him."

I picked up the pictures.

Bruce looked at the clock.

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

I looked at the clock and it was getting extremely late.

I said, "We are headed to the weekend, I think that we can finish this at the Manor."

So, we all went through the secret entrance. We all pulled our masks on. Tim and I got into the Bat Mobile, Barbara and Dick got on their bikes. I heard Barbara tell Peter to get on hers.

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

Peter an I hopped onto my bike and we headed off to the cave and ultimately the Manor.

(Bruce's POV)

As I was traveling home, I called Alfred and had him make the other spare room ready because we would be having a guest.

(Peter's POV)

As I was riding on Barbara's bike, I thought to myself 'she drives like the Black Cat."

When we arrived, we got into this cave. It was huge. She pulled her cycle into a place that I had assumed was specifically for it. As I look around, I also saw a giant computer and showers and what appeared to be a training room. Don't get me wrong, it looked nothing like the Danger Room but I think that it suffices for what the four new friends that I recently made want it for.

I looked at th showers and asked, "Do you mind if I hit the showers?"

Bruce said, "No. Be my guest."

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

Before he stepped into the shower, I had asked Peter if I could look at his equipment. He said that I could. He also said that he would have to make some more web fluid and would need to get chemicals.


	4. Villians

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Spider- Man's POV)

When we returned to the cave, he had plugged the stick into the computer.

I said, "Wait."

Bruce asked, "Why?"

I said, "I have this other photo to explain."

I took it out of my pocket and put it on the table. When Dick saw it, his eyes grew big and he said "Wow."

At that, Barbara slapped him on the back of the head. She made the comment, "What would Kory think?"

I told them that this was my late wife and again I saw the spark in Bruce's eye. When I asked what it was, the replied that he is known as the worlds greatest detective and loves to solve unsolvable mystries.

I then said, "I agree with Dick, Mary Jane was a very hot lady and she knew it. The first time that we met, she, and I quote, said "Tiger, you just hit the jackpot." She was an actress/model whose ultimate dream was to play Broadway. Barbara, you remind me of her a great deal."

Barbara said, "I do? How?"

I answered, "Both of you have spunk and minus a few inches you are almost a dead look alike for her."

Barbara blushed.

I walked over to the computer and sat down in the chair.

I said, " I think that we should start with my enemies."

I took the cursor and clicked on the GG file. Up came a picture of the Green Goblin.

Bruce noticed that there were four people that actually took up the guise of the Green Goblin.

I said, "Yes. Norman and Harry Osborne, Nels Van Adder, and Bart Hamilton."

He also looked at the goblins weapons:

the goblin glider which is armed with heat seeking missiles, machine guns, and retractable blades

pumpkin bombs

smoke and gas bombs

Razor edged bats similar to Batman's Bat-r-Rangs.

When he saw the bats, he frowned. When I asked him why, he went over to the weapons room and retrieved something. When he show it to me, it looked like one of the Goblin's bats but he called in a Bat-A-Rang.

I moved on to the next file.

It simply said Kingpin.

Barbara, who along with the others wer following along on their laptops, asked, "He does not look like a super powered villain?"

I said, "Because he isn't. His name is Wilson Fisk. What he is is the head of an international crime lord. Don't let his looks fool you. Of his close to four hundred pounds, only about five percent of that is fat. He has World Strong Man/Olympic level strength."

The next file was labeled "DO".

I clicked on the file and the picture of Doctor Octopus came up

I said, "This is Dr. Otto Octavius and for obvious reasons his name is Doctor Octopus."

Tim asked, "How did he get that way?"

I continued, "He was working on an experiment, there was an accident, and those arms were welded to his spine."

I went to the next file, which was labeled "VEN".

When I clicked on it a picture of Venom came up.

Bruce asked, "How come this one looks like you."

I said, "It is because it is an alien symbiote. It has to bond with someone to survive."

Dick asked, "What is the story with it?"

I said, "There was a shuttle mission to Mars. We really do not know how it got attached. As the shuttle was returning it had some issues that force the pilots to make an emergency landing. I had to rescue the pilot, one John Jamison."

Barbara asked, " Is that any relation to your jerk of a boss at The Bugle?"

I continued, "Yes. John is J.J.'s son. After I had finished rescuing John, as I was swinging back, I noticed that there was a black sludge on my costume. I chalked it off to having to dive into the East River. When I got home I had decided to get some rest instead of doing a load of wash." "Later on that night I had a dream about the alien which was actually a warning. When I woke up I found myself hanging from a building. I turns out that the more one wears the symbiote the more it takes over your personality and life." "I had to get rid of it. I had found out that it is susceptible to sound. To that extent, I ended up in the bell tower of an old church. This is where I found out its weakness. Before I had figured it out I had fought another of my enemies, The Rhino. I will get to him later. After I defeated him, I had to deal with Eddie Brock. Brock was Jealous of the fact that I was getting great pictures of Spider-Man. He had tried to make deal with the Rhino, it fell through. After I defeated the Rhino, I tied Brock up the rope that is used to ring the bell. Because of the rough way that I treated Rhino and Brock, I had become scared of myself. I went up to the top of the belfry to think of how to remove the alien. As I was, Brock was struggling to escape. As he struggled, he caused the bell to ring and the ringing help me to extricate myself from the symbiote.." "I did not notice that it slunk and slithered down the rope and bonded itself to Brock." "To beat it, I had to take it to an air force base where there was a launch going on. The noise from the launch caused the symbiote to separate from Brock, I, then, threw it on to the ship and webbed it to the ship. The ship rocketed in into space and I thought that I would not see it again."

They saw a red creature like Venom when they asked mew who that was I said that it was Carnage. Tim wanted the know how there were two Symbiotes. I said "In one of the times that I defeated Venom, I sent it off into space. When it came back, it had replicated or reproduced itself." I had seen how crazy that the Joker was and told them that Cletis Cassidy was sut from the same cloth." I also said that they were living beings.

The next file I brought up was on a split screen. On the screen was Sandman and Hydro-Man. Their names are William Baker/Flint Marko and Morris "Morrie" Bench.

Barbara asked, "I assume that you had trouble defeating them?"

I said, "Yes. With Sandman, I have had to do things like trick him into going into a cement mixer which in turn made him statue. With Bench, I had to get more creative. I had to come up with a chemical coagulant that I mixed into my webbing. What this allowed was for a more solidified person without the ability to control whether or not he can control his powers.

Bruce asked me to see the "Shocker" file.

I clicked on it and the file opened.

It showed a picture of the Shocker.

Bruce looked at it with confusion.

He said, "I do not get his powers."

I said, "His powers come from his costume. The Shocker wears a pair of gauntlets he designed with vibro-shock units known as "vibro-smashers" that, when activated by a pump-action thumb trigger, can project a concentrated blast of compressed air that vibrates at an intense frequency. This creates a series of rapid-succession high-pressure air blasts that result in a series of powerful impacts. This allows the Shocker to both effectively throw long range vibrational punches from a distance, creating destructive vibrations that can crumble solid concrete and cause extensive damage to the human body and its internal organs, as well as throw shock waves which vibrate the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it. A lesser known ability of the gauntlets allows Shocker to make incredible leaps, by directing the air blasts toward the ground in front of him. Holding the thumb triggers down for an extended period of time increases the intensity, speed, and even spread of the air blasts.

The feedback from the Shocker's gauntlets is extremely intense (the initial test almost killed him). To guard himself from this, Schultz developed a protective costume consisting largely of yellow quilt patches designed to absorb the shock. The costume is made of foam-lined synthetic fabric which absorbs all vibrations and establishes a vibrational shield which deflects normal blows and allows him to slip from any grasp. I have ridiculed his costume. Despite having no superhuman abilities, Schultz's vibrating suit and gauntlets enable him to trade blows with me."

The I move on to Electro.

I said, "In the 1940's there was World War II. I assume that there was a World War II in this world?"

They all nodded.

I said, "There was and still is a very evil person name the Red Skull. This man did the bidding of Hitler but he was just biding his time. He wants to rule the world and he will do what ever it takes to do it. What he did was to take his son and infuse him with powers that would give him ultimate control of electricity." "By the way the, this mans name was Rheinholt Schmidt." "Let me backtrack. The story started with me finding out that my parents were traitors. That was a lie. The we double agents who were loyal to America. I went to Russia and ended up proving that my parents were loyal but the trip brought to light a plot from the war that was hatched by the Red Skull. It was his doomsday plot." "It also introduced me to the Six American Warriors. Their bio is on the heroes file." " We defeated him when I put him into a self perpetuation time-space field. He got full of himself and tried to cotrol the device and it put him into stasis."

I told them there are some of these criminals want power, there are some that want revenge, and there are some want both.

I said, "The two-bit thug Aleksei Sytsevich was one such person that wanted the power. He is from one of the former eastern block countries. They had come to him with a offer he could not refuse, to bond a super strong polymer to his body. Obviously, he accepted." "They used a great amount of chemicals and radiation, particularly gamma radiation, to give him super human strength, heightened levels speed and stamina, and a high degree of durability."

I said, "The Chameleon is another villian that was created by the red Skull. The Skull invented his technology." " Chameleon is an international hitman and spy. He chooses to be a mute. Richard Fisk indicates that Chameleon told them about Peter Parker's parents. Chameleon wears a belt, which is capable of capturing an image of a person, so that he can turn into that person as a form of disguise. His belt was his own undoing because the image he had taken of Nick Fury from a Bugle front page which he copied had been inadvertently flipped. Thus, his eyepatch was on the wrong side of his face and it was easy to tell which was the real Fury and which was the impostor. The Chameleon later attempted to kill two diplomats at a U.N. conference, but was foiled by myself. I easily picked him out from the crowd: he had taken the appearance of Peter Parker. Chameleon later becomes a member of the Insidious Six Chameleon later works for the Kingpin's son, Richard Fisk, framing me for getting restricted government information. But my name is cleared and Richard and Chameleon are sentenced to jail. It is revealed that Chameleon is jailed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison and was assigned by Kingpin to release Felicia Hardy's father. In the end, Electro and Red Skull, along with Captain America, were trapped in a time dilation loophole and Chameleon escaped, never to be seen again."

I, then, looked at the clock ans saw that it was getting to dinner time.

I looked at Bruce and said, "If I know anything of butlers, and because of Jarvis, I do, then I know that Alfred will be showing up soon to tell us that dinner will be ready in a short time."

Barbara laughed, "You are correct."

At that, the intercom sounded.


	5. Heroes

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Spider- Man's POV)

After dinner last night, it was decided that I would be given a tour of Gotham. I was ecstatic that Barbara would be the one to give me the tour. It would give me a chance to get to know her better.

It was also decided that it would be a short tour because they wanted to get back into my memory stick and look at the heroes.

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

That next day I was supposed to take Peter on a tour of Gotham.

We were up for 5:00 AM and out of the Manor for Gotham.

It was a quick tour. Bruce wanted us back for 1:00 PM for us to start to go over the heroes on Peter's memory stick.

(Peter's POV)

We had gotten back to the Manor for noon. Alfred, as usual, was prepared. He had some sandwiches waiting for us. Along with that was some salsa and tortilla chips.

After we had finished our lite lunch, it was 12:15 and we headed toward the cave. When we got there, we saw that Dick and Tim were sitting on one of the couches with the lap tops in front of them. At that point, the were playing a Wii. When we asked where Bruce was, they said that he was in the showers and would be with us in a minute.

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

When I had gotten out of the shower, I saw that everyone was ready. They all nodded and we began.

(Peter's POV)

Bruce sat down at the computer and brought up the files. He got up and I sat down.

The first one that I clicked on said "CAP"

I said, "This is Captain America. He is an honest-to-God war hero. He was a Boy Scout."

I saw Bruce smile at that.

I asked, "Why are you smiling?"

He said, "My best friend wares almost the same colors and people call him the same thing because of his beliefs and how he applies them."

I continued, "Late in 1941, we had received some intelligence that the Nazi's were trying for a super soldier. Their first several tries failed. Then in early 1942, the government was told that a Dr. Abraham Erskine had come up with a process to get a person who was not necessarily the top of the line physically. Steve Rodgers was to be the first." "That night Operation: Rebirth is implemented, Rogers receives injections and oral doses of the Super-Soldier Serum. He is then exposed to a controlled burst of "Vita-Rays" that activate and stabilize the chemicals in his system. Although the process is arduous physically, it successfully alters his physiology almost instantly from its relatively frail form to the maximum of human efficiency, greatly enhancing his musculature and reflexes. Erskine declares Rogers to be the first of a new breed of man, a "nearly perfect human being."

"When he went through the process, he drunk a concoction, was dunked into a tank with the same same chemicals, and exposed to "Vita-Rays."

"Rogers' physicality has been quantified as being 6'2" in height and weighing 240 lbs."

"After the physical transformation, a Nazi spy reveals himself and shoots Erskine. Because the scientist had committed the crucial portions of the Super-Soldier formula to memory, it cannot be duplicated. The spy dies, killed either while running away to escape Rogers or because Rogers threw him into live machinery. In the 1941 origin story, he dies when running into the machinery but is not killed by Rogers; however, causes the spy's death by punching him into the machinery."

"The United States government, making the most of its one super-soldier and to hide all information about Operation: Rebirth and its failure, re-imagines him as a superhero who serves as both a counter-intelligence agent and a propaganda symbol to counter Nazi Germany's head of terrorist operations, the Red Skull. To that end, Rogers is given a uniform modeled after the American flag (based on Rogers's own sketches a bulletproof shield, a personal side arm, and the codename Captain America. He is also given a cover identity as a clumsy infantry private at Camp Lehigh in Virginia. Barely out of his teens himself, Rogers makes friends with the camp's teenage mascot, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes."

"Barnes accidentally learns of Rogers's dual identity and offers to keep the secret if he can become Captain America's sidekick. Rogers agrees and trains Barnes. Rogers meets President Franklin D. Roosevelt, who presents him with a new shield, forged from an alloy of steel and vibranium, fused by an unknown catalyst. The alloy is indestructible, yet the shield is light enough to use as a discus-like weapon that can be angled to return to him. It proves so effective that Captain America forgoes the sidearm. Throughout World War II, Captain America and Bucky fight the Nazi menace both on their own and as members of the superhero team the Invaders "

"In late April 1945, during the closing days of World War II, Captain America and Bucky try to stop the villainous Baron Zemo from destroying an experimental drone plane. Zemo launches the plane with an armed explosive on it, with Rogers and Barnes in hot pursuit. They reach the plane just before it takes off, but when Bucky tries to defuse the bomb, it explodes in mid-air. The young man is believed killed, and Rogers is hurled into the freezing waters of the North Atlantic. Neither body is found, and both are presumed dead. It is later revealed through a series of retcons that neither character actually died."

"Years later, the superhero team the Avengers discovers Steve Rogers' body in the North Atlantic, the Captain's uniform under his soldier's fatigues and still carrying his shield. After he revives, they piece together that Rogers had been preserved in a block of ice since 1945, surviving in such a state only because of his enhancements from Operation Rebirth. The block had begun to melt after the Sub-Mariner, enraged that an Arctic Inuit tribe is worshiping the frozen figure, throws it into the ocean. Rogers accepts membership in the Avengers, and although long out of his time, his considerable combat experience makes him a valuable asset to the team. He quickly assumes leadership, and has typically returned to that position throughout the team's history. Captain America is plagued by guilt for having been unable to prevent Bucky's death-—a feeling that does not ease for some time. Although he takes the young Rick Jones (who closely resembles Bucky) under his tutelage, he refuses for some time to allow Jones to take up the Bucky identity, not wishing to be responsible for another youth's death. Insisting that his hero finally move on from that loss, Jones eventually convinces Rogers to let him don the Bucky costume, but this partnership lasts only a short time; a disguised Red Skull, impersonating Rogers with the help of the Cosmic Cube, drives Jones away."

"Rogers also reunites with his old war comrade Nick Fury, who is similarly well-preserved due to the Infinity Formula." As a result, Rogers regularly undertakes missions for the security agency S.H.I.E.L.D. for which Fury is public director.[37] Through Fury, Rogers befriends Sharon Carter, a SHIELD agent, with whom he eventually begins a romantic relationship".

"Rogers later meets and trains Sam Wilson, who becomes the superhero the Falcon, the first African-American . The The two later encounter the revived but still insane 1950s Captain America. Although Rogers and the Falcon defeat the faux Rogers and Jack Monroe, Rogers becomes deeply disturbed that he could have suffered his counterpart's fate."

"He had problems dealing with the Watergate scandal. Rogers so uncertain about his role that he abandons his Captain America identity in favor of one called Nomad. During this time, several men unsuccessfully assume the Captain America identity. Rogers eventually re-assumes it after coming to consider that the identity could be a symbol of American ideals and not its government; it's a personal conviction epitomized when he later confronted a corrupt Army officer attempting to manipulate him by appealing to his loyalty, "I'm loyal to nothing, General.. except the [American] Dream." Jack Monroe, cured of his mental instability, later takes up the Nomad alias. During this period, Rogers also temporarily gains super strength. He also learns of the apparent death of Sharon Carter."

"Later on, the true face and full origin of the Red Skull is found out. Rogers meets law student Bernie Rosenthal, who becomes his girlfriend. He also takes Jack Monroe, Nomad, as a partner for a time.[42] He also meets Diamondback at this time. The heroes gathered by the Beyonder elect Rogers as leader during their stay on Battleworld."

"Captain America had to deal with extreme idealism when he has to fight the anti-nationalist terrorist Flag-Smasher; and vigilantism when he hunts the murderous Scourge of the Underworld. He takes D-Man as his partner. Homophobia was also dealt with as Steve Rogers runs into a childhood friend named Arnold Roth."

"Rogers receives a large back-pay reimbursement dating back to his disappearance at the end of World War II, and a government commission orders him to work directly for the U.S. government. Already troubled by the corruption he had encountered with the Nuke incident in New York City, Rogers chooses instead to resign his identity, and then takes the alias of "the Captain". A replacement Captain America, John Walker, struggles to emulate Rogers' ideals until pressure from hidden enemies helps to drive Walker insane. Rogers returns to the Captain America identity[54] while a recovered Walker becomes the U.S. Agent."

"Sometime afterward, Rogers avoids the explosion of a methamphetamine lab, but the drug triggers a chemical reaction in the Super-Soldier serum in his system. To combat the reaction, Rogers has the serum removed from his body, and trains constantly to maintain his physical condition."

"It was later establishes that the serum was not a drug per se, which would have metabolized out of his system, but in fact a virus-like organism that effected a biochemical and genetic change. This additionally explained how arch-nemesis Red Skull, who at the time inhabited a body cloned from Rogers' cells, also has the formula in his body."

I looked at them and they were dumbfounded.

I told them that later on we could get into the rest of the Avengers.

I, then, clicked on the folder labeled, "X-Men"

It brought up a screen that had a bunh of names on it.

Bruce asked, "What is their story."

I said, "These heroes were born with their powers. They have a gene that allows them to have these powers," I clicked on the file Labeled "AA" and Warren Worthington appeared.

Tim said, "He reminds me of Shayera."

I asked, "Who is Shayera?"

Bruce said, "She is an alien that has wings. You will meet her at a later date."

I went on, "Warren was born with wings with white feathers. He also has hollow bones which makes him lighter than other humans and able to fly. Later on, he, during a crisis in the mutant community, his wings were cut off. Then he met this monstrosity Apocalypse, whom did a process on Warren to give him "new" wings. The wings that he received were metal and also could shoot their "feathers". The "feathers" can also neutralize super powers."

I then clicked on "Wolverine."

I said "This is Wolverine."

I then gave a history of his life.

After I gave that history, I said, "Here are his powers." " Wolverine is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process, typically referred to as his mutant healing factor, that regenerates damaged or destroyed tissues of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This power facilitated the artificial improvements he was subjected to under the Weapon X program, in which his skeleton was reinforced with the indestructible metal adamantium."

"At first it was unknown just how fast he can heal. Originally, he portrayed it as accelerated healing of minor wounds, but it has recently been revealed that it is much stronger but falls short of regeneration of limbs. After several years, Wolverine has stated that his healing factor was able to heal severe wounds within a matter of days or hours. It can not regenerate limbs. It's possible for the efficiency of his healing powers to be suppressed. For example, if an object composed of carbonadium is inserted and remains lodged within his body, his healing powers are slowed dramatically though they are not fully suppressed. His healing factor can also be greatly suppressed by the Muramasa blade, a katana of mystic origins that can inflict wounds that nullify superhuman healing factors. His healing factor also dramatically slows his aging process. Despite being born in the late 1800s, he has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. Though he now has all of his memories, his healing abilities can provide increased recovery from psychological trauma by suppressing memories in which he experiences profound distress. In addition to accelerated healing of physical traumas, Wolverine's healing factor makes him extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins. However, he still suffers the immediate effects of such substances; he has been shown to become intoxicated after significant dosages of alcoholic beverages, and has been incapacitated on several occasions with drugs and poisons."

"Although his body heals, the healing factor doesn't suppress the pain he endures while injured. He does not enjoy being hurt and sometimes has to work himself up for situations where extreme pain is certain. Wolverine, on occasion, has deliberately injured himself or allowed himself to be injured for varying reasons, including freeing himself from capture, intimidation, strategy, or simply indulging his feral nature."

"Wolverine's mutation also consists of animal-like adaptations of his body, including pronounced canines and three retractable claws housed within each forearm. While originally depicted as bionic implants created by the Weapon X program, the claws are later revealed to be a natural part of his body. The claws are not made of keratin, as claws tend to be in the animal kingdom, but extremely dense bone, and can cut substances as durable as most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. They can also be used to block attacks or projectiles, as well as dig into surfaces allowing Wolverine to climb structures. Wolverine's hands do not have openings for the claws to move through: they cut through his flesh every time he extrudes them, with occasional references implying that he feels a moment of intense pain each and every time he does so."

"Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his claws, is molecularly infused with adamantium. Due to their coating, his claws can cut almost any known solid material. The only known exceptions are adamantium itself, and Captain America's shield, which is the only substance in the niverse known to be even more durable than adamantium. Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. The adamantium also weights his blows, increasing the effectiveness of his offensive capabilities. However, this also makes him exceptionally susceptible to magnetic based attacks."

"Wolverine's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours, even after exposure to powerful tranquilizers. Wolverine's agility and reflexes are also enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Due to his healing factor's constant regenerative qualities, he can push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury. This, coupled by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of adamantium, grants him some degree of superhuman strength. Since the presence of the adamantium negates the natural structural limits of his bones, he can lift or move weight that would otherwise damage a human skeleton.[63] He has been depicted breaking steel chains, lifting several men above his head with one arm and throwing them through a wall and lifting Ursa Major (in grizzly bear form) over his head before tossing him across a room."

"Wolverine's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans can't and also hear to greater distances. Wolverine is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. This sense also allows him to identify shapeshifting mutants despite other forms they may take. He is also able to use his senses of smell and hearing, through concentration, as a type of natural lie detector, such as detecting a faint change in a person's heartbeat and scent when a lie is told."

"Due to high level psionic shields implanted by Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. Wolverine's mind also possesses what he refers to as "psychic scar tissue" created by so many traumatic events over the course of his life. It acts as a type of natural defense, even against a psychic as powerful as Emma Frost."


	6. Heroes II

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Spider- Man's POV)

I then told them about Professor Xavier and Jean Grey. The Professor is the most powerful telepath on earth ant Jean is not far behind. Her husband, Cyclops, fires energy beams out of his eyes and Colossus is a man of steel, literally. He can turn his skin into a living steel. Storm can control the weather.

There are others in the group but we will get into them at a later date.

I clicked on a file that said "BCBM."

What came up was three subfiles.

The first of which was Blade.

On Blade I said, "This is Blade. He is a vampire hunter. He is half vampire and half human. This is because his mother was not quite turned into a vampire when she had gotten pregnant and subsequently had him. Now he hunts vampires, which includes his mother."

The next file that popped up was Morbius. I told the, "This is Michael Morbius. He is a vampire. He became a vampire when he stole my blood and was working with vampire bats and got bitten by a bat he had altered with my blood."

I clicked on The Black Cat.

I said, ""I once dated Felicia Hardy. , Felicia is the well bred, well-to-do daughter of wealthy business woman Anastasia Hardy, and has only vague memories of her father, John Hardesky, a career jewel thief known as the Cat, who has been imprisoned for years because he had memorized the World War II super soldier formula. Anastasia most likely changes her married name from Hardesky to Hardy after John is imprisoned, so that she and Felicia wouldn't be connected to him."

"It is later revealed that her father John Hardesky is there when he memorized the formula that created Captain America when he was a child and managed to evade the real Nazis. He is in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody until the Kingpin and Doctor Octopus sends the Chameleon to infiltrate the Helicarrier he is in and switch places with him. After being captured by Doctor Octopus, Felicia is experimented on by the Kingpin with an upgraded type of that same super soldier project, gifting her with great physical strength, agility, and dexterity, and the ability to alter her physical appearance i.e. hair color to white and costume change as well as drastically increasing her height and muscle mass. Her equipment gives her the ability to emit some sort of knockout gas from her wrists and an extendable cable and grappling hooks, that allowed her to swing in the air like do. She appears to have claws but they may only be part of her costume, allowing her to tear/cut through steel and concrete. Eventually, I help Black Cat free her father from the Kingpin and the two form a partnership and later a relationship. Unlike in the comics' continuity, neither of us ever have discovered the others identity. Let me amend that, later, as an agent of SHIELD," discovered each others identity.

"In her civilian identity, Felicia is a slightly petite (unlike her alter ego) but nonetheless very attractive blonde with a crisp brogue and a sharp mind. Aside from Peter, Felicia is also briefly involved with Flash Thompson. She also dates Michael Morbius, who later became Morbius the Vampire, and then dates Jason Macendale, who is later revealed to be the Hobgoblin; both revelations leave her devastated. Felicia eventually becomes attracted to me, unaware that I am Peter Parker, after the I rescue her various times."

"However, after her old love Morbius comes back into her life, Black Cat decides to leave me to join Blade and Morbius in chasing the Vampire Queen across the world. She returns later for mine and MJ's wedding, and helps Spider-Man when the wedding is attacked by the Green Goblin. She returns again to help me fight Hydro-Man who had kidnapped my late wife. During this she tries to get back together with me, but I, already being married to MJ, turn her down. After the two rescue MJ, Black Cat returns to Morbius. I later recruit her during the animated Secret Wars because they worked well together, and she and Captain America are briefly attracted to one another, though in the end she returns her feelings toward me."

I then clicked on "SH."

Up came a picture Jenifer Walters. I saw Bruce's go wide.

When I asked him why, he said, "She reminds me of someone." I heard a sigh and turned around and saw Barbara roll her eyes. It is then that I am told of a Diana who is known as Wonder Woman. Apparently, she is a part of a band of warrior women called the Amazons. I take it from the way that there is some sort of relationship between Bruce and this Diana.

I turned back to the screen and started to talk about Jennifer.

I opened with, "This is Jennifer Walters. She is the cousin of Dr. Bruce Banner. The reason that she looks like she does is that she received a blood transfusion from him."

Bruce asked, "What is so special about his blood."

I said, "Several months before the transfusion, Banner was exposed to Gamma radiation. It was during a test for the gamma bomb."

Bruce said, "That sounds like something that Lex Luthor would be for and he would want to fund something like that."

I went on, "He had went visit her and at that point is when things broke down. Her father was the sheriff and had arrested a crime lord and to get at him he had an assassin shoot at Jennifer. He did this when she was driving her cousin around. It happened that the were on a bridge over a small chasm. They went off of the bridge after she was shot and lost control. Amazingly enough, she survived but she ended up losing a lot of blood. After he put a tourniquet on the wound, he got her to the hospital. She needed a blood transfusion. It just so happens that he has the same blood type she does. After the transfusion, it turned out affect her."

I added,

"This is is how it affected her."

I said, "In human form, Jennifer Walters is average in physical appearance, strength, and durability for a woman in good shape. She also possesses an above average (but not superhuman) level of intelligence, and is trained in hand-to-hand combat as well possessing some martial arts training. As She-Hulk her powers are a variation of those of her cousin, the Hulk. She has superhuman strength, endurance, and healing abilities. Unlike the Hulk, she usually retains her intelligence and ability to transform between Jennifer Walters and She-Hulk. Rather than being triggered by anger, she can change at will. This ability has been lost at certain points leaving her either only as Jennifer Walters or only as She-Hulk for long periods of time."

"When transforming in and out of She-Hulk form Jennifer gains and loses mass in the form of body size as well as additional muscle mass. When changing into She-Hulk her body and hair also take on a more green appearance. Although the She-Hulk's strength originally remained at a set level and did not increase, later in her history her strength increases as her anger grows, similar to her cousin the Hulk. If she increases her strength level as Jennifer Walters, her strength level as She-Hulk will be vastly greater than it would be otherwise. She has used this to her advantage in the past, using weight training as Jennifer Walters to make her much more powerful than normal as She-Hulk. A side effect of utilizing this facet of her power is that in She-Hulk form her muscle mass increases, making her much larger. She is 6'7", 650 pounds."

"As She-Hulk she is able to easily lift more than 100 tons, is superhumanly durable and possesses a healing factor. She has also gained the ability to perform the Ovoid mind switch, but as a byproduct of being She-Hulk, when she performs it she switches the physical characteristics and powers of the person in question instead of their mind. She-Hulk was able to punch Doc Samson to another country and defeat the Champion with the power-gem. Also, she was able to lift the Thing's greatest working out mass with one hand."

"Even with her Hulk powers, Jennifer is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat since she was trained by Captain America. She has displayed skills of martial arts in her human form also. Jennifer would also use her sex appeal to aid her in fights. Jennifer is also a skilled pilot. In addition to her fighting skills and her brute strength, Jennifer is a very intelligent woman. Prior to becoming the She-Hulk Jennifer was an accomplished lawyer. She is one of the few super heroines to have attained a college degree."

That is just a few of the heroes in my universe.


	7. Author's Notes

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

Author's Note: This story is an amalgamation of all of the stories of Spider-Man. I have also mixed, somewhat, Batman: The Killing Joke, Batman: The Animated Series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Justice League, and Spider-Man Comics.

Author's Note: Did you notice that Mary Jane is no longer alive. I did that for a reason.

Author's Note: The heroes and villains that a appear in the last chapters have a good chance of appearing in subsequent chapters. There also could others that were not mentioned, that could appear.

Author's Note: Dick and Barbara's relationship has run its course and they are just friends. I have also eluded to a possible relationship between Bruce Wayne and Diana, Princess of the Amazons.

Author's Note: These first few Chapters are about Bruce being, well, Bruce. Being very retentive and having to know everything about everybody.


	8. Setup

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[6 months later-Marvel earth-outside of Copenhagen, Denmark]

"We are almost on her."

"We have been almost on her before just to lose her."

* * *

(Felicia's POV)

We had been Chsing Miriam for several years now and just missing out on stopping her for good. It was getting frustrating.

It seemed that we had cornered her in a little city just outside of Copenhagen and were about to finish the job. Then she did it again. She reached into her cloak and took out what looked to be a garage door remote. She pressed the button and what amounted to a glowing doorway opened up. Her and what was left of her followers went through.

I then turned to Blade and Michael Morbius and said, "I am not letting her get away again. Follow me."

We then went through, following the last of her recently turned people.

As we emerged through the doorway, it closed behind us and we knew that we probably were not going home. We turned around and Miriam and her crew were nowhere in sight.

For us to do our job, we needed to first know where we were. We found that we were in a big city. There was a homeless person right there and he just so happened to have a paper in his shopping cart.

I went up to him and asked, "We are from out of town, and we would like to know where we are." He said, "You are in Gotham City." I asked,' May I see your paper?" He said, "It is an old paper," I said, "I just want to know something about this town." He said OK and gave us the front paged.

This paper was called th Gotham Gazette. As I was flipping through I saw his picture. It was Spider. I showed it to Blade and Morbius and said, "So this where he disappeared to. He is not dead." I asked the homeless guy where this Gotham Gazette was and he told me it was fifteen blocks west of our current location.

We went to the Gazette to see if Peter was there.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Barbara and I had just finished nabbing Clayface and, by the way, we did it with the reworked coagulant web fluid that I had once used to beat Hydro-Man.

As I am flying off, I say flying off because Bruce had his company make me what amounts to a copy of the Goblin's glider, I got a call from the Gazette. Bruce had gotten me job there essentially doing what I was doing for Jamison. I was taking pictures of myself and selling them to the paper. I had to be real careful not to catch Bruce, Barbara, Dick, Tim, or now Cassie because they relied on the fact that they could hide in the shadows.

Again, I am flying off and I get a phone call from John Jenson, the editor of the Gazette. He tells me that there are three people that are there with an exclusive that they will give only to me.

I flew in on my Spider Glider and left it on the roof with a tarp on it. I went in through the door and descended the stairs. I then entered the newsroom and, there at my desk, were seated, Felicia, Michael, and Blade.

The obvious first question was' "How did you get here."

Felicia answered, "What we know is this, we had cornered Miriam outside Copenhagen and thought we had her. Story of our lives. She reached into her cloak and pull out a devise and pressed a button. It opened up a portal and when we went through, we ended up here.."

I asked, "She is here in Gotham?"

Morbius said, "Yes."

I excused myself and went into the Chief's office. J.J. Asked, "What do you think." I said, "Your instincts were correct. This is a big, story." He then said, "This is not the first time that vampires have come to Gotham." I asked, "What do you mean?" he said, "A few years back there was some vampire attacks in Gotham. It turned out that it was actually Count Dracula. Batman defeated him by exposing him to sunlight."

I went back out to the news room and said, "Follow me." We went up to the roof. I changed into my uniform, and Felicia changed into the Black Cat. I hopped onto my Glider and I saw Blade jump off of the building and land next to his bike.

I touched my ear and said, "Oracle." Barbara had decided to become the ultimate super hero information queen and she passed her Batgirl persona to Cassandra Cain. I split my glider in two and told the Cat to step on it. We, then, went to the clock tower that was the home of the Birds of Prey. Aft

When I had arrived, after I gave Barbara a kiss because she and I had began to date, Barbara asked, "Who are these people?"

I answered, "These are some of my friends from the other earth in the other reality."

I continued, "This is The Black Cat."

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

Peter had brought some of his friends and introduced me to the Black Cat. I saw her picture when we were going over heroes and villains on the memory stick. Her picture did not do her justice. She is very athletic looking and muscular.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I continued, "This is Blade. He is a vampire hunter."

I looked at Morbius and said, "This is Morbius."

I then proceeded to tell her the story about what they were doing.

She told me that she and the Birds of Prey would help. She turned to the computer, pressed a few buttons, and opened a com link.

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

I radioed Bruce, who was with the Justice League in a meeting, told him the situation. He said to get Robin, and Nightwing to help. He also said to go to the cave and get the sunlight projector that I had invented when he faced Dracula.

After we made a stop at the Cave to get the sunlight projector, we headed to the only place Barbara could think of where they might be. The old mining caves under Gotham.


	9. Death to Mother

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Peter's POV)

We hot-footed it to the cave and picked up the Sunlight Projector and headed off towards the caves under Gotham.

After we had got there, we searched for awhile and then came a set of five caves. At the entrance of the caves, there were footprints. On first blush, it looked like only a handful of vampires but as we took a good, close look we saw there were footprints of at least thirty vampires. The reason that it looked like a small number is because the were walking in single file and trying to erase as many of the footprints as the possibly could.

I said, "I think we should split into split into teams."

Barbara said, "I agree."

We did and the teams were Blade and Morbius, Tim and Dick, Cassie and Barbara, Felicia and myself, Huntress and Black Canary.

As we explored our respective caves, it gave Felicia time to ask me a few question.

She said, "So, this is where you ended up."

She continued, "Well, Spider, it seems that you can't seem to get away from redheads."

I said, "It seems so."

She asked', "Do you love her?"

I answered, "Yes."

She said, "I see that she is in the "business"."

That is a coded term that she and I had come up a few years ago to talk about other people being super heroes. Let me amend that, it is a term used by one or the other when we are talking about others that we did not know were heroes.

Felicia asked, "She has a story, does she not?"

I said "Yes."

I told her about Two-Face and the crooked DA Gil Mason tried to frame Barbara's father. I then told her that Barbara made a plan to have Batman to appear at a rally for Commissioner Gordon. When he declined, she had decided that he would appear whether he liked or knew it or not. She had made a costume that looked like his. She added lifts to her boots and shoulder pads to give the appearance that she was Batman. As fate would have it, there was, what appeared to be an assassination attempt on Mason, but it was found out, by Dick, that Mason had ducked before the shooting had started. Sufficed to say that Batman and Robin caught Tow-Face and his goons. Barbara went after a fleeing Mason and caught him, then she hung him on the Statue of Liberty. This was ironic because he was about to lose his.

Felicia said, "Wow."

She wanted to know how Cassie became Batgirl, but we had came to the end of our cave. As it turned out, the five caves came together into on huge cavern. It was half the size of Carlsbad, which still made it a huge cave.

We all looked looked at the end of the cavern and we saw the vampires.

I looked at Barbara and asked, "What's the plan?"

She said, "While Tim, Dick, and I put together the Sunlight projector, you will go and distract them."

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

As Dick, Tim, and I began to put together the sunlight projector, the others began to attack.

(Peter's POV)

We thought that we could sneak up on them. We were wrong. As we were attacking, I heard Barbara do a countdown. I knew that was to do one thing, it was to tell Bruce when to active the teleporters. As soon as she said fire, Blade and Morbius were gone and the sunlight projector fired.

Miriam and her band of vampires were turned to dust. As soon as this was done I looked behind us and Morbius and Blade were back.

There were fifty piles of dust on the floor of the cave and we went to though the painstaking process of cleaning up each pile. The pile I started with, when I got to the bottom of it, I found in it what looked to be a remote control. I gave it to Cassie and she put it into her utility belt.

It took us hours to clean up all of the ashes. When we got it done we went back to the cave. Barbara, Tim, Cassie, Dick, Dinah, Helena, and I knew how retentive that Bruce was therefore we knew that he could not resist the chance to take a closer look at vampire ashes. I then asked our three visitors what they wanted to do.

* * *

(Felicia' s POV)

Before he asked as what we wanted to do, he went to Cassie and asked her for something. He walked back over to us and showed it.

I said, "That is the device that Miriam used to bring us here." I then asked, "Do you think that it could get us back?."

Peter said that he did not know and when I ask him if he wanted to come back if it could bring us back. He said that he was perfectly happy here and I understood why. The would have to let Bruce and the rest of the league do some tests on it. I asked "Are there Vampires on this earth?" Peter answered, "I have heard Bruce tell stories of some in places in Europe and a country called Kasnia." I said, "Then, until we figure the portal device out, we will continue to do what we do." She looked at Blade and Morbius and they nodded. Peter then said he would ask Bruce if he could get them the information and if he could get them to Europe.


	10. Smallville

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Barbara's POV)

[Three weeks after killing the Vampires]

I had waken up, looked next to me, and saw Peter. I was a very happy young lady. I had decided to go a visit a friend.

I picked up the phone, dialed, and was answered by a familiar voice.

* * *

Phone rings as the Kent farm -

Voice: Hello, Who is this?

Barbara: Hello, Lois. This is Barbara.

Lois: Hello Barbara, How may I help you.

Barbara: Is Kara there?

Lois: Please hold on.

Even though she had covered the receiver, I still heard her call for Kara.

Kara: Hi Barbara. What's up?

Barbara: I think that I would like to come for a visit.

Kara: Great. I will tell Aunt Martha.

Barbara: I have a new boyfriend that I wish to introduce you.

Kara: Great, I will look forward to it.

Barbara: We will be there at the end of the week.

Kara: See you then. Bye.

Barbara: Bye.

Click

Click

* * *

I went back into the bedroom and found that the shower was running. I waited on the bed. Peter came out and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

He queried, "When I woke up, you were gone, where were you?" I said, "I went to make a call to my best friend, Kara." He said, "Oh." I continued, "At the end of the week we will go visit her and I will introduce you to her." He said that he was looking forward to it.

It is now early Thursday, and we had packed the night before. Wednesday afternoon, I went to the Manor and asked if I could borrow one of Bruce's many cars. I chose a 1957 Chevy.

That night, we packed the car. The last thing that we packed was his glider.

That Thursday, we left around 8:00 AM. We Passed the city limits of Friday at 9:00 AM We made very good time. We stopped for coffee at this place called the Talon. We bought some coffee and asked the lady how to get to the Kent farm. She told us to get on to Main Street and go west. She said to go about fifty miles out of town and we would get there. So we followed her directions.

It took us another forty-five minutes to to the farm.

* * *

(Kara's POV)

I was sitting on the porch, staring into the distance with my telescopic vision. I saw that they were at the Talon and they would be here within Forty-five minutes.

I went back into the house and saw that everything was ready. Martha, and Lois were excited to meet Barbara.

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

As we were driving out to the farm, I explained what the term "cape" meant. I also said that she was a hero along with her cousin. I added that Martha and Lois were OK with keeping secrets and if he felt comfortable enough, he could tell them who he was.

Peter's POV)

Since Barb had told me that Kara was a hero and Martha and Lois knew, I was starting to fell comfortable in telling who I am.

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

We arrived there and Kara was waiting. She and Peter unloaded the car and after we were situated in Clark's room, we sat down and talked. After about an hour Peter gave me a look. The look told me that he had decided to tell them who he is.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I stood up and said, "Barbara has explained what a "Cape" is. She told me about Kara and she also said the Martha, you, and Lois are good with secrets."

I watched them look at each other as if to say what is he saying. I said, "Follow me." I got up, went outside and headed for the barn. I, then, went to the wall and preceded to climb it. I, then, jumped down while I did a back flip. I went over to where we parked and picked up the car.

I said, "I am a hero called Spider-Man."

I explained where I had got my powers.

Martha said, "Dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes, you look awfully thin to me." At this, I shook my head, and looked at Kara, who said, "I know."

After we finished dinner, we talked some more. They told me that Kara and her cousin Clark were aliens and their powers came from being exposed to the earths yellow sun. I had brought my computer to write in my journal. This is something that I had started to do because it help relieve my grief over Aunt May's, and later, M..J.'s deaths. I decided to introduce Martha to Aunt May because they are so much alike.

* * *

(Martha's POV)

It surprised that Peter thought to let me know who his aunt was and I was flattered the he compared her to me is such a favorable lite.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

After talking to Martha about Aunt May, I had decided that I was tired and wanted to get some sleep. It was then decided that they all would, as well. It was also decided that the next day we would head to metropolis and Kara would give us a tour. She would also introduce me to Jimmy Olson, who I found out was much like myself in that he always seem it the right place at the right time to get pictures of Superman and Supergirl.

We then went to bed.


	11. Juggernaut

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Kara's POV)

I had rose with the Chickens, which is the norm for me because I had chores to do. When I got up, went into the kitchen, Barbara was there. I assumed that her interior body clock was still set to where she still had patrol and she forgot that she was in Smallville.

I looked at her and asked "Would you like to help me with my chores?" She answered, "I did, kind of, intimated that a few years back, so why not."

After eating and dressing, we went out to the chicken coop and I gave her the feed bucket and she fed the chicken while I went in and got the eggs. Next, we went into the barn and bailed hay. She looked at the loft and saw that there was what looked like an extra room set up.

She asked, "What is this extra room for?" I said, "Clark had set this up as a place that he could come up and think."

I looked at my watch and we had been at work for about two hours. It was going on to being 6:00 AM and we had been out there for an hour and a half. We were now miking the cows when Peter walked out. He gave her a kiss. I could se just how much they love each other.

(Barbara's POV)

We had been out working for about an hour and half when Peter walked out.

He said, "I see that you have a new job." I came back with, "And it is hard work,"

At that point, I saw that Kara had momentarily stopped. When I asked, "Why?" She said that she could hear Martha calling her.

(Martha's POV)

After Peter and I got up I fixed us breakfast and then he went outside. Since I had recently got elected to congress, when I was at home, I had taken to watching the news on the TV. After I had finished I hat sit down in Jonathan's easy chair and clicked on the TV. As I was watching, I saw that there was some sort of creature that was rampaging through Metropolis. I stood up and said Kara's name and that she should come and watch the news.

(Kara's POV)

As we were doing our jobs and Peter was watching, I heard aunt Martha call me. I stopped and said,

"Martha has called to me and wants me to see the news."

So, the three of us walked in and looked at the TV. There was some sort of creature, dressed in red, rampaging through Metropolis. I started to go off to fight this thing when Peter grabbed my arm.

(Peter's POV)

With her super hearing, Kara had heard her aunt call her into the house to see something on the news. We all went into the house and looked at the TV. We saw the creature and Kara started to go off to fight it. Before she could fly off, I grabbed her arm.

I turned to Barbara and said to get my personal computer and the red memory stick. Barbara came bake with both said objects. She put them on the kitchen table.

I turned it on and put the stick it the slot on the computer. The files on the Villains and heroes came up. I clicked the file labeled "JUG"

(Martha's POV)

Peter had sent Barbara to their room to get Peter's computer and memory stick. When she had come back, we set it up on the table where he, then, accessed a file labeled "JUG".

When the file opened, I saw a picture of, what I thought, the creature that was attacking Metropolis. It turns out that it is human. The name of this man is Cain Marko. He is a creature of magic and once he starts to move he is unstoppable. He is susceptible to psychic attacks attacks by magic.

(Peter's POV)

When I finished telling them about the file, I turned to Kara and said, "You had better call the league and get as many of the stronger heroes because I think the we will need them."

We, including Lois, got ready to go. We all changed and Kara and Lois flew off.

(Kara's POV)

Lois and myself were the first to leave. After dropping her off, I made the call to the Watchtower. I asked for the more powerful league members.

A few moments after the call there was the Marvel Family (Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel JR), Diana, Donna, Longshadow, and Steel.

Of course Bruce came down along with Green Arrow, Dinah, Fire, Ice, Flash, and Hawkgirl. Green Lantern was not there because he was on OA helping the Guardians and an the rest of the earth-born Green Lanterns were off in anther part of the galaxy fighting a major battle. I understood why Donna was down. It was because Kyle was off on that mission and she missed him.

We got them up-to-date on what they were up against. I looked at Shayera and saw her trademark mace and said, "Peter, Shayera's Mace disrupts magic." He said, "Oh, I see." Shayera instantly understood what this meant when we told her what we would be fighting. Instantly, Diana and Donna asked to go back to the Watchtower. They said that they wanted to get their respective battle swords. They added that the swords were forged with magic and the swords were forged with magic and are very good against magic.

When they came back, we then preceded to track the Juggernaut. We found him robbing Metropolis Bank and Trust. I asked Barbara for a Bar A Rang then I gave her a smirk and said, "Watch this, A fool and his money are soon parted." I sneaked up behind hime and cut the bag. I webbed up the money and brought it back to the bank.

(Barbara's POV)

I had to giggle a little bit when I saw what Peter had don, and what he said.

(Shayera's POV)

After Peter took the money, I went behind him and nailed him with my mace. He turned and saw me. That is when Diana and Donna went to work.

(Diana's POV)

After Shay had hit him with her mace. Donna and I stepped up and slashed at him. I chose his right leg and just about drew blood.

(Donna's POV)

As she was taking her swings, I had went behind him and swung at the back of his left knee which brought him down to a knee.

(Peter's POV)

I had returned to the fight and saw that Diana and Donna ha gotten him down to a knee. Barbara was about\ to throw a handful of the Bat A Rangs and threw them. Then Fire heated things up. After which Ice froze him solid. I though, 'she would be perfect for Iceman'. Then, Longshadow picked up the ice and flung it toward to the coast. As he was flying through the air, the magic started to melt the ice. I looked to the north and saw that Kara was flying that way.

I looked to Barbara and asked, "Why is she flying away to the North?" Barbara said, "She is going to the Fortress of Solitude. If she is doing this, she must feel that there is something there to help us to defeat the Juggernaut."

(Kara's POV)

As we were fighting, I thought to myself 'barring Kal and J'onn coming back, there is no way we can physically defeat him.' Then, something occurred to me. That is when I flew off toward to the Fortress.

I got there, and because of the recent upgrades done by Bruce, went to the optical scanner. It is just one of the security protocols. The next is fingerprint, which I passed. Then it asked me for voice recognition. I passed that also. I headed toward the Armory. When I got there I went straight towards the Phantom Zone Ray. I found it right where Kal had left it. I picked it up and left the Fortress.

As I was flying back, I said to Diana to put a tracer on him and to get away.

(Peter's POV)

I was standing next to Diana when she asked if anyone had a tracer. I reached to my belt and pick up one of my spider-tracers and that unit that would track it. She then told me to attach it to Juggernaut and to give Kara the tracker when she returned. The rest of them, except for Barbara, left.

We heard a sonic boom assumed that it was Kara. It was not, it was her cousin Superman. After Barbara got him up to speed on the situation. He asked where Kara had went. I said that she mysteriously left the fight to fly North.

Superman said, "So this creature is unstoppable?" I answered, "Yes."

As we were talking, Kara came back. Under her arm she had a strange looking, gun-shaped package.

She asked, "Who has the tracking device. I said, "I do." I took out the remote control to my Spider-Glider and I pressed the button. It came to me, I got on, and said, "Follow me."

We flew to downtown Metropolis. When we got there, we saw him and he was in the middle of a major tantrum because we had extricated him from his ill-gotten gains. Kara unwrapped the package. She aimed it at Juggernaut, then she pulled the trigger. A strange looking beam shot out and Juggernaut disappeared.

(Kara's POV)

I had returned from the fortress to in which I went to get the Phantom Zone Ray. When I did return, I saw that Kal was there. I asked who had the tracing device, and Peter said that he had. He got on his Spider-Glider, Barbara climbed on my back, and we flew off to to find Juggernaut. When we did, I unwrapped the PZR and fired it. The usual thing happen and he was sent into the Zone. I gave it to Kal and he left to go and bring it back to the Fortress.

(Peter's POV)

After Kara fired the Phantom Zone Ray, Superman took it and flew North again. I wanted to know where she had went and what exactly the Phantom Zone was.

I asked, "Where did you go and What is the Phantom Zone?" Kara Said, "I went to the Fortress of Solitude. It is a place where we keep all of the memories of Kal's and My home planets. As to what I went to get, it is called the Phantom Zone Ray. What it is, is a prison for the most hardened of Krypton's criminals. He can be as unstoppable as he wants to be as long as he understands that he has to just survive."

When Superman came back, Kara introduced me to him and they took me up to the Watchtower.


	12. Pulitzer

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Marvel Earth-Somewhere in the Arizona Desert]

(Jennifer Walters' POV)

"How many times have we been through this dance, Leader."

"She-Hulk, there will come a day that I will add the Hulks Strength to my own immeasurable brainpower."

"It will never happen. Sterns, have you not learned."

As we were talking, he appeared to have opened a doorway to somewhere.

He called out to his troops, "Abomination, Gargoyle, Ogress, Lets go, we're leaving..

I saw them go through the door, I turned to talk to the Hulk when I noticed that he was Mr. Fixit (Grey Hulk). I asked, "What are you doing her?" He said, "Big green settled down enough for me to put him in a box and I came out." I said, "The are getting away, we need to follow." We both jumped into the breech.

[Somewhere in the Arizona Desert-DCU Earth]

We land in the desert. We do not know exactly were we are. We come up on a person laying on the side of the road. He is dieing. He tells ups that a group of people came up and took his moving truck. When he described them to us, we knew exactly who they were. I gave him my phone and he called the police and the came, but by the that time he died. We knew that we had to stop the Leader and asked if there any place where a "mad-scientist" type could get the technology to put his plans to actuality. They told us that we should go to a place called Metropolis.

We found out there there was a major, multi-million dollar company that had a subsidiary in Phoemix. It was Wayne Tech. The next night was a fund raiser for the policeman's fund. The biggest doner to the fund was Wayne Tech. They introduced us to JasonTodd, whom, we were told, was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. Wayne is the owner of Wayne Tech.

We told Mr. Todd our story and he agreed to help us to get to Metropolis.

After we arrived in Metropoplis, we started to walk around and we had a map of the city to help get around city.

As I was reading the map, I felt somoned tapping on my shoulder.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I was flying across city because I had decided to go and meet Jimmy Olson and show him some of my Spider-Man pictures. I was doing this because he has a habit of getting great pictures of Superman. As I was flying across the city, I happened to look down. When I did look down, I saw a mass of long green hair. If I were in either New York or Gotham, I would have thought nothing of it but this Metropolis, which is more of a wholesome city.

I dropped down and walked up behind the woman and the man with her. I taoped her on her shoulder.

(Jennifer's POV)

My cousin and myself were engrossed in reading the map of the city and then I felt sombody tapping me on my shoulder.

I turned around and queried surprisedly, "Spidey?" He said, "Yes." he asked, "How and whar are yo and Doctor Banner here?" I answered, "I assume, because you have worked for SHIELD, you know of Samuel Sterns AKA The Leader?" He said that he did. I continued, "Well his main goal is to try to drain the Hulks strength and add it to his own immence gamma-iradiated brainpower sa as to become a demigod." "We were fighting him in on of his bases in the Arizona desert when he opened this doorway and went through. We followed him, an eventully ended up here when were told that a person by the named Lex Luthor might be willing to help him achieve this goal."

* * *

(Peter's POV)

When Jennufer had had finished telling the story, I knew that we should go see Lois. Why Lois? Because other than her husband, she was the one that had the most intimate knowledge of Lex.

I split my glider in two, and had both Jennifer and Banner get on. We, then, flew off toward The Daily Bugle.

(Jimmy's POV)

I was waiting on the roof for Peter to arrive. I knew who he was from Lois and Cloe. As he arrived I noticed that he had a some people with him. There was a man in a labcoat, which I assumed was either a doctor or a scientist and and a Very tall (Taller than Diana) greenskinned, sexy, woman.

Peter and the other two landed on the roof. He asked, "Is Lois in? I said, "Yes. Why? He added, "Because, these two have a potential Pulitzer Prize winner."

I took them to Lois's desk.

* * *

(Lois's POV)

I was finishing writing my latest masterpice, when Jimmy, Peter, and two other people came down from the roof. Jimmy knew about the roof because he was currnetly married to my cousin were currently married and she felt that she, for her marriage to survive, needed to tell him about Clark.

The four of them came down from the roof and he announced to me that Peter had a great story for me. Before we got started, I finshed and took the completed strory into Perry's office and told him that I on the trail of Lex, again. A few years back, any story that was against Lex, was basically quashed easilly because he owned the Planet. That does not happen anymore because the paper is, now, currently owned by both Bruce (Wayne) and Oliver (Queen).

After I had come out of the chiefs office , I noticed that Peter had plugged into my computer, a memory stick and had brought up a file. I sat down and started to read the file, and found out that the gentleman that had come in with Peter and Jimmy was Robert Bruce Banner and he was a nuclear physicist. I was wondering what this had to do with Jennifer's condition and why this Leader is looking to team up with Lex Luthor. It was then that Dr. Banner spoke up and told me about the Ganna Bomb and how he turns into the Hulk. He also told me about how Jennifer became the She-Hulk. It was all due to a blood transfusion. He also told me that this Leader is looking to be able to siphon the limitless power from the Hulk, and add it to his gamma-iradiated brainpower. They also told me that he has a strand of the Hulks hair and how he can spawn gamma-mutants.

I asked, "Just how bad would it be if he would succeed?" Jennifer said, "The madder the hulk gets the stonger he gets." My eyes widen.

After the finish telling me their story, as I was walking to the office, I looked over to a certain corner and say Cat Grant pouting. I could only guess that it had to do with the reaction tha Jennifer receive from the males, minus Jimmy, on the newsroom floor.

* * *

(Jimmy's POV)

After Dr. Banner and Jimmy finnished telling their story, Jennifer looked at a certain corner and saw Cat Grant. She asked, "Why is that woman pouting?" I said, "It comes from the fact that she is the office floozie and when you walked in, all the male eyes in the newsroom were on you."

* * *

(Lois's POV)

I closed the door that led to the Chief's office, and plunked my notebooks on his desk. He quickly flipped through them and asked me if I believed them. I answered, "They seem honest, and genuine and if Lex gets involved no good can come of it." He said that I should go with the story.

I then walked out of the office and saw that Jimmy had ambled away and was on the phone. I assumed that she was calling Cloe at the Metrotower, and telling of of what was going on.


	13. The Tower of Metropolis

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Jennifer's POV)

After we told our story to Lois, I saw that Jimmy had walked over to another desk and was on the phone. After he hung up the phone, he walked back over to us. He told us we were going to Metrotower. I looked at Peter and he did not knoe what Jimmy was talking about.

(Lois's POV)

After I had my meeting with the chief, I went back to my desk, and saw a note from Jimmy.

Lois:

Took our new friends to see Chloe.

Jimmy

I knew exactly what he meant. What this means is he is taking them to the Metrotower.

(Jennifer's POV)

We left the Daily Planet and got in a cab. It took us to what appered to be a large warehouse. We went in and there was a small blonde woman. She was staring at multiple computer screens and TV moniters. Jimmy walked up behind her, spun her around, and gave here a big kiss.

(Chloe's POV)

When I am working, I tend to zone out my surroundings. This, when he is around, tends to annoy Batman because he thinks that no matter how busy on gets, one should always be aware of their surroundings. This was no diffierent. I was studying things at Lex Corp when Jimmy called.

I was not expecting so soon but when he spun me around and kissed me, I was plesantly surprised.

I looked over at Peter and the other two people with him and assumed that they were the ones that Jimmy spoke of when he called me. There was an average sized man in a lab coat an then there was the woman with him. There was no doubt the demanded that yon notice her. She, much like Diana, is very statuesque. She is taller that Diana by seven or eight inches. She has the longest legs, on a woman, that I have ever seen. She seems to be taller that both Bruce and Clark. Also, like Diana, she is incredibly beautiful. So much so that I think that she could be a model.

When I asked what was going on. Jimmy asked if there were any people that came or went in the last few days that I did not recognize. I went back and showed them a picture of a ugly troll-looking fellow. That was when the green female, whom I found out was named Jennifer said, "That is the Leader's main flunkie, Gargoyle." I asked, "Why would he be at Lex Corp?" She said, "It is because his boss thinks that they have the equipment to drain my cousin's alter ego of his power and strength and add it to his brainpower." I asked, "Why would that matter?" She said, "He thinks that it will make him a demi-god." it was then, that Wally and Bart both zipped into Metrotower. I saw their reflections and was aticipating their reactions to Jennifer.

(Bart's POV)

Me and Wally were in Supe's town and and decided to pay Cloe a visit. When we got there, we saw that jimmy was there with twot other people. An average sized man and a very tall, Diana-ype woman. When they turned around, our mouths fell to the floor. I said, "Hello, my name is I Bart this is Wally we are Impulse, and the the Flash, the fastest two men in the world." Cloe said, "This is Bruce and Jennifer." Jennifer asked, "Does that include when you are intimate with a woman?" When Culoe heard this, she laughed long and hard.

(Jennifer's POV)

After she finished laughing, I turned to Chloe and asked, "Why are you laughing so hard?" She waved me off. Then Jimmy spoke.

(Jimmy's POV)

When Jennifer asked Chloe why she was laughing at her comment, Chloe waved her off. I then said, "She is laughing because those two are natural flirts and it was funny the comment you made because most of the women in the League ignore them,"

(Chloe's POV)

After the slight distraction of Bart and Wally, Jimmy gave me a kiss, saying that he had to get back to work, and left. We got back to work and went back to watching Lex Corp. We found out that Lex and Gargoyle had left for the subsidiary in Gotham. Peter left the room to make a call. As he did I called Clark and Kara and told them what was going on and that they should get to Gotham.

(Peter's POV)

I stepped outside the room to call Barbara.

* * *

Ring

Ring

Barbara: Hello.

Peter: Barbara, it is Peter.

Barbara: Hi, Honey, what is up.

Peter: Honey, can you tell Bruce that Lex Luthor is in town with the Leader and his crew. Tell him the information on the Leader and his flunkies was on my memory stick. If I know Bruce, he has it on the Bat computer."

Barbara: Thanks for the heads up, bye honey."

Peter: Bye, honey.

Click

Click

* * *

I returned to the room. When I got back, I noticed that Clark and Kara were in the room. We updated them on what was going on. Then we left for Gotham.


	14. Not A God

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

(Peter's POV)

After we got up to speed, we left for Gotham.

When we got to Gotham we stopped by the clock tower to pick up Barbara. Then we headed of to Wayne Manor and ultimately the Bat Cave.

As we got to the grandfather clock and the cave, we saw that Bruce minus his cowl was at the computer and Tim, Dick, and Jason were all there.

It was decided that Jason would stay in the cave, Barbara would go to the tower, and they would coordinate from both places. It was decided that the city was to be separated into four sectors. One to go to Batman and Superman. One to go to Dick and Tim. One to go to Kara and myself. One to Jennifer and Joe Fixit.

* * *

(Batman's POV)

Clark and myself took to our sector. We were assigned to watch Lex Corp's Gotham headquarters.

(Superman's POV)

As Batman and myself look at Lex Corp's Gotham headquarters, I would periodically look into it with my X-Ray visions. About an hour into my watch, while on one on my sweeps, I noticed some activity in on of the many garages. This particular garage was not readily visible by Batman. As I was scanning, I saw some workers load something into truck and I saw Lex, the Leader, Mercy, and the Leader's crew get into the Lex's Limo. I tried to see inside the truck that followed the limo but it seem that they hade planned well because it was lead lined. I radioed the Bruce and told what I saw and that I was going to follow him. I felt that they were headed to on place Gotham International Airport.

Bruce had prepared us well. He had given us a tracking device, which I had affixed it to the plane, without being seen. After I did that, I called to Dick and told him to start tracking. To solve the problem of them leaving Gotham's airspace. When they did, dick passed it to John who was on the Watchtower. We tracked it back to the New Mexico desert.

* * *

(Jennifer's POV)

As we were on our way to Nevada, Superman asked, "What is special about this desert?" I answered, "Back on our world, this was where the hulk was created and that has not been lost on the Leader."

(The Leader's POV)

We got to the airport and loaded everything onto the C-111. Then we left for New Mexico.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

After we found out that they were headed to New Mexico and why, we got into Javelin and headed off to New Mexico. It turns out that Clark a Bats had made a decision that they would bug any and everything that Lex Corp owned. They followed the tracking device and also the one in his limo.

When we got to the desert where they set up, I noticed that they had their usual crew plus what I found out Sterns also had the ability to make gamma-irradiated mutants. He has a strand of the Hulks hair by which he can take and copy the DNA into the mutants. There was at least fifty of those mutants plus Solomon Grundy, Bizzaro, Killer Crock. I also noticed that there was a temporary building there along with several large electrical generators.

After Batman scouted the area, he came back and said that he had a plan. While he tried to sneak in to lay in some charges, Barbara, an Jason would try to lay charges on the generators, and the rest of us would serve as a distraction. Joe Fixit, whom Banner had turned into on the way to New Mexico, asked, "Does he (Batman) always work this way, clinical and scientific." Clark says, "He is anal (retentive), that way." Batman Shot him a glare and Clark, Kara, Barbara, and Jason laughed because they knew that he did not mean the glare because he knew the g;are for they are really good friends.

It was time for us to charge the front door.

We then attacked. As we were attacking, I saw that Batman and Barbara were well on the way to doing their jobs.

All of a sudden hundreds of gamma-mutants were sent out to meet us along with Ogress, Killer Crock, Bizzaro, and Abomination. As we were kicking serious behind, I saw that Batman, Batgirl, and Jason were on their way back. This was our signal to pull back.

We fell back to the Javelin.

When we got back to the Javelin, we flipped on the monitor and watched as the whole place went up. As we watched, we saw that the explosion had thrown Lex, Sterns, and Mercy away from the area. I saw that Batman had radioed the Watchtower to beam all of them into the Brig.


	15. Rings And Children

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Three Years Later]

(Peter's POV)

Two years ago, I had Proposed to Barbara. I had taken her to the Iceberg Lounge. I know that they had told me that the owner of that restaurant was owned a person whom says that he, himself is reformed, but Bruce and Barbara don't trust him.

Back to matter at hand. I was very nervous because I was about to ask Barbara to marry me. I was going to give aunt May's antique wedding ring. She had recently started to become sick in the mornings. I did not put it together, I really should have guessed that she was pregnant. I would not know that until later. I got down on my knee and said, "Barb, we have been going together for a long time. When I got here you were the first one I met/saved. I now ask you will you marry me."

(Barbara's POV)

I thought that this was going to be your run of the mill date. I had just, earlier today, went to see Leslie Thomkins and she confirmed that I was pregnant. I, also went to the Watchtower and had J'onn confirm it as well.

I am going to tell Peter tonight. He was taking me out to the Iceberg Lounge. What happened next took me completely by surprise.

That was when he got down on one knee, took out what appeared a beautiful antique ring, and asked me, "Barb, we have been going together for a long time. When I got here you were the first one I met/saved. I now ask you will you marry me." I started to cry and said, "Yes." I then said "I have an announcement." I continued, "I had been feeling sick for the last few week, especially in the mornings. I took a pregnancy test late last night at the clock tower and had it confirmed by Dr. Thomkins and J'onn. I am pregnant. I am three weeks along."

(Peter's POV)

I thought that I was the only one with a surprise. Was I ever wrong. After she gave me the answer that I wanted to hear, she told me that she was pregnant.

(Barbara's POV)

After all of the surprises, I took a good look at the ring. I was suitably impressed. I asked, "Who's ring was this? Peter said, "It was my late aunt May's." It is a beautiful ring that is, very much, an antique.

The next day, I radioed the Watchtower. Kara was on monitor duty. I said, "Watchtower." She answered, "Watchtower, Kara here." I said, "Kara, it's Barb. Get as many of the female leagers as you can find." She asked, "Why?" I said, "I have a couple of big announcements. I will be there as soon as make a stop at the Metrotower, I will be right up. Barbara out."

I flew toward Metropolis, set the Bat Plane to hover, and repelled down tower the skylight of Metrotower. I went in and I saw that Cloe was there an so was Lois. I pulled off my mask. I turned my back to them, pulled off my left clove, reached into the compartment on my belt where I had put the ring that Peter gave me, took it out, and put it on. Then I turned around and hid it behind my back.

Chloe asked, "Why are you here." Lois said, "Look at her, She is glowing." I brought my hand from behind my back, and said, "I am getting married." Chloe asked, "Peter, Correct?" I said, "Yes."

Then, I said "I have another announcement." I put my hand over my stomach which is the universal term, cone by women, for being pregnant. Lois and Chloe began to jump up and down. After about thirty minutes, I said that I had to go. I asked Chloe if she would, kindly, not tell our colleagues on the Watchtower. I wanted to see their reactions.

I shot my grapple at the Bat Plane, it took me up it, I got in, and flew up to the Watchtower.

When I got there I found a number of women and the Flash were there. Kara, of course, was there along with Starfire, Raven, Diana, Donna, Stargirl, Fire, Ice, Bumblebee, Jennifer (She-Hulk), Catwoman, Black Cat, and Hawkgirl with Rex on her hip. It also just so happened that Queen Hippolyta was there for a visit with her daughters.

I landed the Bat Plan in the hanger and headed off towards the rec-room. As I got there, I noticed that Flash had the room set up for one of his infamous movie nights. I walked in and all of the aforementioned women. Were there. When I had walked in they were in little groups talking to each other. I cleared my throat and the looked at me. I said, "Ladies, I have a couple of big announcements." Kara asked excitedly, "What are they?" I said, "Peter has proposed to me." All, except Hippolyta, squealed. Then, Jennifer asked, "What is the other announcement?" I, instinctively, put my hand to my stomach and Shayera asked, "Are you pregnant?" I said, "Yes, I am." They squealed again.

[Two and half months later]

(Barbara's POV)

I have just finished having my bridal shower and I got some pretty good gifts.

Next Week is the rehearsal supper. The rehearsal supper came and went without incident. Dick made a nice toast, as did Tim, and Jason.

[One week later-Smallville]

(Barbara's POV)

I had decided that I wanted to have my wedding on the Kent farm and Mrs. Kent was very honored for us to have asked for ability to hold the wedding there.

My bride's maids were: Kara, Dinah, Chloe, Kori, and Lois

Peter's Groom's men were: Bruce, Clark, Jimmy, and Dick.

My uncle, James Gordon, who has been my defacto father since the dreadful day that my parents were killed

Unlike Clark and Lois (Brainiac) and Bruce and Diana (Ares), our wedding went off with out a hitch.

We, then, went to our reception at the Talon.

After a few hours of revelry and celebration, Peter and I went off to our Honeymoon. Thanks to Bruce, we took our Honeymoon in Bermuda.

[Seven and half months later]

(Barbara's POV)

I had gotten big as Wayne Manor, and it turned out that I was going to have twins. Because of this fact, I was relegated to being and "Oracle." This means that I had essentially became the information broker for the entire superhero community. I was sitting at the computer, and going over some information with Dinah.

Then it happened.

I said "Ooh." and started my breathing. I handed Dinah my phone and told her to call Peter. She did.

(Dinah's POV)

Barbara and I were talking about a case I was on when she went into labor. I handed her my cell and told her to call Peter.

(Peter's POV)

I was at work when the call came.

"Yes, Chief, I know...Excuse me, I have to take this call."

I took the call. It was Dinah.

* * *

"Hello, Dinah"

"Peter, you had better get your butt to Gotham General, it is time."

"OK."

I Hung up.

* * *

I told the Chief and he ended the meeting at that point and told me to go.

As I got to the hospital, I saw Dinah.

She pointed me out to the nurses and they ushered me into the delivery room.

I got scrubbed up and went to my wife. They had her prepped and she in the position.

Eight hours later, she had, had a set of beautiful twin girls.

As she was in her room recovering, Bruce, Tim, Dick, Jason, Cassie, Stephanie, Alfred, and Barbara's father had arrived. Thanks to Bruce, we were able to move her into a much larger private room.

We had made a decision on the names. These girls were eight pounds six ounces, with their mothers red hair and blue eyes. Their names are Mary Jane, in honor of my first love, and Thelma for her first name and for her middle name, May, in honor of her mother and my aunt.

[Four years after the twins' birth]

(Peter's POV)

Well, what do you know, here we are again. Barbara and I were in another delivery room. Three hours later, we had a beautiful boys. It was seven pounds and two ounces, along with brown hair and brown eyes. We decided to call him Benjamin, after my uncle, and Roger, her father.

[Three years after Ben's birth]

(Barbara's POV)

Again it happened. I had gotten pregnant by peter. This time, he was not able to be in the room because he was on an assignment, along with his friend Jimmy Olson. They were in Africa. He had made preparations for this. Peter and I had agreed on the name and I had asked if Bruce to be in the room for birth.

She had the baby and named it Joseph, after my friend "Robbie" Robertson, and his middle name is to be James, after my adoptive father.


	16. Meeting Aquaman

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

About a year after Barbara and I had J.J., I was up on the Watchtower. It seemed that we had brought most of the bad guys were in prison. This was a slow week. I ran into Diana and her mother, who were there because Hippolyta went to a museum an had brought the manuscript for her book to Wayne Publishing Company.

I asked, "Where are you headed?" Diana said, "We are headed to one of Wally's famous movie nights." I asked, "What is on the docket?" She said, "300 and The Alamo." Because what 300 was about, I said, "I think you two will be very interested in the first movie." Diana asked, "Why?" I said, "It is because that movie is about the Last stand of the 300 Spartans at Thermopylae." I saw Hippolyta's eyebrows rise. Diana asked, "What is The Alamo about?" I answered, "It is the American version of 300."

They went off to the movie night. I then headed to the monitor room. I saw that the Manhunter was on duty. I asked, "Anything, in particular, special, going, on?" He said, "No, not really." I asked, "can Barbara and I have a couple of days off?" He said, "I do not see why not."

As I was leaving the Monitor room I noticed that Blade, Micheal, and Felicia were here as well. It turns out that they, too, were having a lot of downtime because, it seemed, that there were not a lot of vampires here on this earth. As we walked and talked, one of the doors to one of the many labs opened up and out strode the two Bruces and Jennifer. Doc had been living on one of the outlying Themysciran islands. Jennifer had passed the US Bar exam along with Gotham Bar and was currently the lawyer for the Justice League. It turns out that Doc's experiment had went awry .

I took them aside and asked them if they wanted to catch up with them. They had nothing better to do and did not see why not. We went down to Gotham and Headed straight to the clock tower. At that point in time, the girls were on Themyscira training and the boys were learning a good work ethic on Clark's family farm. I went up to my lovely redhead and kissed her. I said, "I brought some friends." She turns around and welcomes Jennifer, Felicia, and the rest.

It turns out that she had planned on going to Atlantis. Jennifer asked, "There is an Atlantis on this world?"

(Barbara's POV)

When Peter had returned form the Watchtower, he had come with some friends. It was supposed to be our day off and I had planned on taking him to Atlantis and introducing him to Authur. When he returned with our friends, I did not see why there would not be a problem.

We all Piled into the Javelin and started on our way.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

We were on our way to Atlantis. It was interesting to me so how different this Atlantis is from the one back home. As we approached the city, I saw some, what appeared to be sentries come and meet us. They led us into docking bay. We docked, and disembarked and headed to the throne room.

* * *

(Aquaman's POV)

Barbara, her new husband, and their friends walked in. Barbara introduced them.

* * *

(Barbara's POV)

We were announced and bowed. I started to introduce the entourage.

"This is Peter, my husband."

"The one to his left is Robert Bruce Banner, he is a nuclear physicist."

"The one behind him is his cousin Jennifer Walters."

"The one to Peter's right Felicia Hardy."

"The other two are Blade and Morbius. They are vampires and vampire hunters."

* * *

(Peter's POV)

After the introductions, we were supposed to go and have a feast but what looked to be a portal opend.


	17. Fury And His Commandos

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Two Weeks Ago: Marvel Earth-Worthington Industries]

I am Warren Kenneth Worthington. I am also the mutant called Archangel. My powers are that I have a set of wings that a help me to fly. They can go from being made of feathers tho metal feathers. My body is such that I have hollow bones and not a lot of body fat, this makes it easier for me to fly. Two years ago the eggheads in my company had come up with what they though was a viewing window into and alternate reality. I had people looking at it twenty-four hours a day. A few weeks before, one of my friends Spider-Man had gotten shot by a gun. Everyone had thought that he was disintegrated. It turns out that was a wrong thought. As I was watching, I saw that he was alive and well and that he was still being a hero.

Shortly after he had arrived, the Juggernaut had somehow got there and he defeated him b actually sending him to a special type of prison called the "Phantom Zone." After I had seen that, I had to show it to Professor X. He is a telepath and I knew that, at this point, he would be on Cerebro. I closed my eyes and thought 'Professor X.' He answered me and said 'Yes, Warren, I am here.' I said, ' I think that there is something yo should see and it concerns your step-brother, The Juggernaut.' I continued, 'Can you look through my eyes?' he said, 'I can.' I then replayed what I had recorded earlier and showed him. He was glad that we no longer had to deal with Juggernaut.

I also told the Professor to, discreetly, get the message out Spider-Man was alive. I said discreetly because I did not want any of his enemies to try an go after him. My company is one of major contributors of technology to the defense of the country. This being the case I had a lapel pin that allows me to signal SHIELD. I did so. When I got to the Hellicarrier IV, Nick Fury asked me, "Alright, Worthington what do you want?" I said, "I have something that I think you should see." I explained what we had invented and put the DVD into the player. When he saw that Spider-Man was still alive, he said, "I knew it." I told him that I had told the Professor to the word out but to do it discreetly. He agreed with me. I , most definitely, did not want Jamison to know about it.

A few days after I had met with Fury, it was one AM in the morning I had one of the scientist was monitoring the window when he tripped over a box, coming back from getting a snack, he fell and his momentum took him towards the window. After he quit falling, he found that it was not a window but it was a door to an alternate universe and reality. He, then, called me. I was in the Danger Room but I was between training sessions when the call came.

* * *

Ring, Ring

"Hello."

"Hello, sir. This is Dr. Jackson."

"Yes, Jason."

"I have found out something new about what was invented in terms of the window."

"What is is?"

"It is not a window, but it is a door."

"I will be right there, Jason."

"OK."

"OK."

Click, Click

* * *

I turned and looked at the window into the control room and said, "Professor, I have to go back to Worthington Industries because there has been a significant development with the window."

I went back to Worthington Industries and go the report. We had several meetings in which we decided to send people through to explore the city and then to report back.

* * *

[One week later]

We had been sending people through and gathering information about that earth. We found out that they had their own set of heroes.

Then it happened. As I was up on the Hellicarrier giving Fury my update, we heard what sounded like thunder. It was not. It was the opening of wormholes. What came through was truly scary. It was an invasion force that was lead by an alien despot by the name of Darksied.

* * *

[nine months later]

Even with the help of some pretty unscrupulous characters like Dr. Doom, the criminals in the Raft, Mister Sinister, and others. Many have died.

We have had to sneak around to get supplies to the freedom fighters. In fact, I have had to shut down Worthington Industries, for the time being. I have also had to move the apparatus for the inter-universal doorway to the Hellicarrier because it has the ability to be cloaked, which was recently improved by the Shi'ar.

In terms of the groups of superheroes, there was a reordering. Because of the chaos of Darkseid's attack there won only one group that remained partially intact. It was SHIELD. Of the X-Men, the only ones that remained with me were Firestar, Rogue, Namorita and Cyclops. We also had The Spot, The Prowler, and the The Five. We now call ourselves "The Howling Commandos."

There is a story behind The Five. One month after he had arrived at is when there was a the first great loss in the ranks of super powered folks. It was decided that we need to create some more heroes. What SHIELD did then was to go to the The Original Black Cat, tell him the situation, and ask him for the Super Soldier Formula. He agreed that this was the exact situation in which the formula was to be used. He gave it to them and the took the best of the best from SHIELD and the rest of the armed forces to work with. It was a coincident that four of the five had familiar ties to the others that were originally given the formula besides Captain America. The are the Destroyer, American Maid (Miss America), The Thunderer, The Whizzer, and the Black Marvel. American Maid has the has the same powers of her great-aunt Miss America she also carries a wand the creates a great suction, it is compared to the same type of device that is used in a dentist's office but it is 100 times stronger. The Thunderer has a super-charged voice box. The Whizzer is twice as fast as his grand-dad. The Black Marvel, the grand-niece of Omar Mosley, was already an incredible athlete, the serum made her a super human athlete. All that the serum did for the Destroyer, a distant cousin of the original, was to make him an Olympic level athlete. They were all trained by Nick Fury himself and were the original inductees to the Howling Commandos.

It had been decided that we would need some serious help, I had brought up that there were these heroes in the other universe. I also told Fury that Spider-Man was there


	18. A Leader's Thought

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Now: Marvel Earth-aboard the Hellicarrier]

After being briefed on the situation, I, being the leader of SHIELD, decided that I would take the Hellicarrier in to the breach and travel to the other universe to see if we could find some help.

[Now: DC Earth-aboard the Hellicarrier}

When we arrived, I had the boys turn on the equipment for the tracking of agents. A few years ago, I had decided that we should be able to know where each and every agent was at at all times. This is why I had tracking devices implanted into all of the people who work as agents for us.

We followed it but where it took us did not make any sense. The reason is, it took us to the middle of the ocean.

It was confusing.

It was then that Namorita spoke up. She asked, "Can you run a scan on what is below the waves?" I said, "Yes." So, we ran the scan. We found that there was a city down there and Namorita speculated that this might be this worlds Atlantis and this could be where Spider-Man is located. To check it out she went to the deck and flew off toward the water.


	19. Web Retriever

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Now: DC Earth-on the deck of the Hellicarrier]

As per the order of Col Fury, I had went up the deck and flew off toward the wave top. I entered the ocean and, as usual, it was invigorating.

I swam for a few miles and then I saw it. It looked exactly Atlantis at home. As I came closer, I was greeted by what I assumed were sentries. I expected nothing else because I knew that if the shoe was on the other foot, there would be sentries outside of New Atlantis.

The first sentry asked, "Who are you and why are you here" I said, "I am Namorita, and I am here to see Spider-Man.?"

The second sentry radioed it in and they brought me before the king. I bowed and he said, "I am Arthur, King of Atlantis, Who are you." I said, "I am Namorita, Princess of Atlantis." He asked, "Why do you want to see Spider-Man?" I answered, "My earth is in serious trouble."

He brought in Spider-Man, a red head I did not know, Blade, The Black Cat, and Morbius. I was so glad to see Spider-Man the in my relief, I went over and hugged him.

He asked me, "Why are you here?" I said, "Our earth has been invaded." He asked, "Could not the Fantastic Four or the Avengers stop Him?" I said "No he is that tough. In fact he is so tough that we have had to ask the help of Doctor Doom and the Kingpin."

His eyes went wide.

He asked, "Who is this invader?"

I said "His name is Darkseid."

The red head that was with Peter, touched her ear. Peter saw it too and told me that this was a radio.

I asked "Why did she do that?" Peter said "It is a radio. She is calling the Watchtower."

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I and the rest of the entourage had just sat down to eat a nice lunch when I was told that I had a visitor. They brought me back into the Throne room and I saw it was Namorita. In he relief, she ran over and hugged me. When she started to tell her story, I saw that Barbara had touched the radio in her ear. I went to her and asked, "Why did you do that." She said "This person that she is talking about is the toughest despot ever seen." She added, "I am calling the big blue boy scout and Bruce."

Namorita touched her ear and I walked over to her and asked, "What is going on?" She said, "I am calling the Hellicarrier." I asked if it was cloaked, she said that it was. I told her to have Fury uncloak it and to prepare for some new arrivals.

I told Barbara to tell the Justice League to expect a ship to appear on the Watchtower's sensors. I told her to tell them not to worry about it because they are not at threat. She did so.

Aquaman, Nita, Blade, Black Cat, Morbius, and I got into the Javelin and headed back to the Hellicarrier.


	20. Newsmakers and Newshounds

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Now: DC Earth-Still on the Hellicarrier]

(Superman's POV)

We had arrived on the ship called the the Hellicarrier and had been introduced to Colonel Fury. Then we went into their conference room and got down to business.

He briefed us on the situation. He showed us the pictures on what was going on, on their earth. As I looked on I knew that we had to help them.

I, then, asked Colonel Fury for him and his people to leave the room. Spider-Man turned to leave and when I asked why he said that, other than his last news job, he said that he worked for SHIELD (Supreme Headquarters, International Law Enforcement Directorate. I said to him the he was a part of the Justice League as well.

I, then, turned to Bruce, John, Wally, Shayera, and Diana and I could see it in their eyes that they knew what I was thinking. Bruce said "I assume that you wish to go help?" It was a rhetorical question. Diana gave Bruce a look that I knew where it came from. It came because that were married and it was a look that a wife gives a husband when she has deemed that he has said something stupid. I know that look very well because I have gotten it many at time from Lois.

I looked at them and said, So, it is agreed that we will go and help them defeat Darksied.

They also said that Darksied had started to systematically kill news reporters because he did not like them. What Fury said is that they needed some reporters that were brave enough to report the news in a fair and balance way. I looked at Flash and winked. Then, I said, "I think that I know of a few of hand that could do the job." Flash and I sped off to get Lois, Linda, Chloe and Jimmy. I knew that Jimmy was indispensable to Lois. We got back and went through the breach to the other earth.


	21. Planning To Kick Butt

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Now: Marvel Earth-Still on the Hellicarrier]

(Nita's POV)

We were back home in our world. We were also cloaked. We had radioed Prince Namor and he told us that he had moved New Atlantis from the Marianas Trench to somewhere under the arctic ocean.

When we arrived there, Fury had signaled a sub, this sub was designed, and build by the Shi'ar. This technology is so advanced that the sub can go to any depth, in any ocean, without fear of being crushed to death by the pressure in the depths of the ocean.

Batman asked, "Why do we nee this type of sub." Fury said, "It is because we are headed tow a place that is as close to the center of the earth as we have ever been." Green Lantern said, "I have been to the actual center of our earth."

Aquaman asked, "Atlantis can move to any place she wants?" I said, "Yes she can but only because the original was blown up. We now live on an artificial island that can move anywhere she wants."

We got into to the two "Javelins" and flew down to the sub. We boarded them and headed to Atlantis.

When we got there, we were greeted by aunt Dorma.

"Your Majesty." I said.

She countered with, "Welcome back, Princess."

I asked, "Where is the King?"

She said, "He has been captured."

I pointed to Aquaman and said, "This is Arthur, he is the King of Atlantis on the other Earth."

(Lady Dorma's POV)

I was sitting on the throne reviewing what had going over what hap happened with in the last few weeks. As I was doing so, Nita came in and introduced me to the people that would be helping us in the battle against the despot. The others came with her and I saw Spider-Man, Nick Fury, The Black Cat, Blade, and several others that I did not know.

Nita walked up and did the formality of introducing herself and greeting me. She had the other heroes step up and introduced them.

She pointed to a man in red and blue with what I assumed what was a red "S" on his chest and said, "This is Superman."

She pointed to a man with a bat on his chest and said "Batman."

She then looked as a woman in a bathing suit and added, "Wonder Woman."

There was a woman with wings that was carrying a fearsome weapon. She called her "Hawkgirl."

At that point, Pietro and Wanda came into the throne room with a report.

* * *

(Nita's POV)

As I was introduing the Justice League, I felt a familiar wind come up behind me. I knew that it was Pietro, I also knew that his sister would not be far behind.

(Wanda's [Scarlet Witch] POV)

We were monitoring this war and there was some news.

I spoke, "Your Majesty, I have news."

She asked, "What is is"

I said, "Hawkeye and Mockingbird have fallen in battle."

(Dorma's POV)

I had just received the bad news that we have lost two more of our warriors.

* * *

(Spider-Man's POV)

It had been a long time since I had seen Wanda and Pietro, when they came into the room. Wanda had said that Hawkeye and Mockingbird had died in battle.

I felt like I had to explain who they were. I walked over to the Justice League and said, "Just think about Oliver and Dinah." They nodded their heads, and Diana appeared to be bowing her head and praying for their souls.

As she was doing this, there were dueling thunderbolts and lightning strikes. Then appeared both Thor and Hercules. Along with them were Sif, Balder, and Valgoth. With Hercules, was Aphrodite, and Ares. Diana nearly went nuts.

(Diana's POV)

When the gods appeared, I had no problem with Thor and his people. Even though this was not the Thor I knew. The problem came with Hercules and Ares.

The rest of the League had to hold me back.

* * *

(Ares's POV)

Thor and Hercules had just finished at the Mansion and had decided to go to Atlantis to tell Lady Dorma what was going on.

It had been awhile since my dad had gotten killed in the last war on Olympus and he had became King. As soon as things had gotten settled down hr had decided to make a treaty with Asgard. The treaty would say that for as long as they were Kings of our respective sets of gods, there would no longer be war between Asgard and Olympus. It also stated that the two sets of gods would help to defend the earth.

When we had appeared there, this woman started to go crazy. It was then that Spider-Man and the other man in red and blue took us into another room. The other man, whom I found out was called Superman, settled the woman down. I, then, found out her name was Wonder Woman. More important than that I found that she was Diana, the Princess of the Amazons and her mother was Hippolyta.

Superman said, "The reason why she is angry is that, in our reality, we have had to fight several battles against your namesake."

I said, "Oh. I have put those ways to bed long ago and now am concerned about protecting the earth."

* * *

(Diana's POV)

When the deities appeared, I was going crazy because Ares was with them. After all, he has been a great problem for the Amazons back on our earth.

They took us into the royal conference room and we worked things out. It just so happens that he has changed and no longer wants the world in perpetual war to feed his powers. He said that his powers do not work in the same way as the Ares on my world. Plus, he said that he has mellowed and has seen that he was wrong for what he did when he was younger.

I felt that he was being sincere about what he was saying and my anger and fervency was subsiding. It was then that Kal said, "I think that it is time we rejoin the rest so we can continue to plan to take the planet back."

* * *

(Lady Dorma's POV)

After the group that had went awa to settle Wonder Woman down returned, we then continued to plan for the attack.

I, then, showed them some pictures of what appeared to be holes in the ground.

* * *

(Superman's POV)

After we ha returned from the session in which we settled Diana down, we continued to plan. Lady Dorma showed us pictures of what she thought were holes in the ground.

I corrected her and said, "No, they are magma tapers." She asked, "What are magma tapers?" I continued, "They are are connected to the molten core of the earth, and are used to bring hell to the planet via the release of the magma."

I added, "Nita and Arthur, you and Nita will stay here and help Lady Dorma in the defense of Atlantis."

Then Lady Dorma was handed a report by Pietro that said where they were holding Prince Namor. I looked at Batman and sad, "Batman, will lead a special task force to rescue The Prince. On that Task Force will be Spider-Man, She Hulk, The Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. I, finally, said, "Blade, The Black Cat, Hulk, and Morbius will be with me. Their job will be to help keep the Furies and Parademons of of me while I fight with Darksied."


	22. Notes II

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

Author's Note:

There are certain big time authors that have written books in this form. They have gone back and forth from Character to Character and all in the same chapter.


	23. Chloe, Jimmy, Linda, Lois, and Vicki

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Now: Marvel Earth-Four Freedoms Plaza]

(Lois Lane's POV)

It was a few hours since Clark called and told me that he had wanted to meet me at our secret place, just nuder the Globe, on the roof off the Planet.

Ring, Ring

"Hello." I said.

"Lois, It is Clark." He said.

"Hi, honey, What is going on." I came back.

"Can you meet me at our spot on the roof?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Darksied." he said.

"When." I asked.

"25 minutes, and have Jimmy there with you." he said.

"OK." , I said.

Click.

Click.

After we both hung up, I stood up and hollered; "Olson!"

He came and said, " Yes, Your Majesty." It is his pet name for me because Diana and I have become very good friends.

I said, "Clark, wants us to meet him on the roof. He says that it is important."

He asked, "He wants me to?"

I said, "Yes."

Twenty-five minuts later, he showed up and he had Cloe with him.

I asked, "What's so important."

He said, "Darksied is attacking the earth in another universe and we are going to stop it."

I asked, "What does that have to do with us?"

He said, "They are running out of reporters to bring the news to populace."

I said, "Oh, and you want us to help."

He said, "Yes."

I added, "Are there any others to be coming with us?"

He said, "Cloe is coming as well as Jimmy. Also Flash is going to get Linda."

After meeting with the Chief and explaining the situation, and promising him one heck of a story, we stepped out of the Planet. When we did, there was a car waiting for us. We got into the car and drove off. It turned down an two-way all, when it did it surprised me. The way that it did was by being able to fly. It took us to this major ship. When we got there, Superman was there along with Linda. It was explained to us that this was a top secret agency, at least on their world. What they did not know was that Superman, in his alter ego was a reporter. So they were four journalists and a photo journalist.

Six of the seven founders were there. I could understand why J'onn was not. It is because some one had to stay behind and watch over the League. When we got there, I saw Linda. I walked over and gave her a hug. The thing is that we had become fast friends and had taken to meeting each other on a weekly basis and talking. I can say the same with Diana an Shayera. In fact, I know that someday I will pass on and I told Diana to watch because I know him too well. I know he will take it hard, so I told Diana to be there for him and if their relationship grew, she had my permission to take it to the next level. I also felt that I would feel comfortable with her raising my children.

Oh, and by the way, when we got back to the Hellicarrier, I also saw that Bruce had went and came back with Vicki Vale.

We, then, went through this portal thing and ended up on what I was sure was the other earth. We were told that the first place that we should go was back to Atlantis. That is where they took the league and the rest of the heroes but they took us to this compound of buildings that is called Four Freedoms Plaza. Myself, Jimmy, and the rest of the reporters were told that this was were the headquarters of the Daily Bugle or should I say, J3 Communications. I am told that the originator of this company owns or owned a newspaper, a TV network, and a radio network. I am also told that they want on air talent for the radio station.

It turns out that one of Peter's biggest fans is the boss for J3 Communications. Joseph "Robbie" Robertson. He is the defacto owner/editor-in-chief/program director/news director. When we got there, he was in his office with what looked to be a very young reporter. Peter took me and the rest into his office and introduced us and discreetly exited the office to go off and rejoin the rest of the heroes in the battle.

He looked at me and said, "Peter tells me tha you won a Pulitzer."

I bitterly said, "Yes and I wish that I had not because I lost my objectivity."

He looked at Linda and said, "I understand that you won an award for your investigative reporting."

She said, "Yes."

He turned his attention to Vicki and said, "I nuderstand that you are a personality and have appeared on several panels to talk about certain issues."

Vicki, too, said "Yes."

He gave us our assignments. I am to be working with him as his most experienced reporter at the daily bugle. Linda will be the face on the news and have her own news talk show on the recently formed J-News Channel. Vicki will be the assistant news director and an a talk host on the radio and Cloe would also have a radio show and write articles.

The next day we started our new jobs and I was sent to Europe along with the The Five as my bodyguard.


	24. Rescue Namor

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Now: Marvel Earth-at Auschwitz]

(Batman's POV)

My little group was on our way. In this group was myself, She-Hulk, Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl.

When we got to Athens, I thought to myself that Diana would love to be here. Spider-Man asked, "What is the play?"

I said "You, Shayera, Green Lantern, and She-Hulk, will serve as a distraction. Flash and I will go in and take Namor out. Flash will run him to the coast and put him in the water and then come back here."

As soon as we landed the Furies and Parademons were on us.

I put my arm around Wally and he spirited us away. We got to the compound where they were holding him at. Were met the by a person named Aquila. He took out a map and we started to plan. He showed that Namor was in a building in the middle of the compound. It was obvious that we would have to fight our way in. Aquila said that he had a band of about hundred men if we need them.

We fought our way in and found Namor. The had him under a heat lamp. I thought that if his physiology worked like Arthur's then they were trying to keep him dried out.\

Wally picked him up and Ran off with him

* * *

(Flash's POV)

after Bats and I fought our way into the center of the compound, we found the prince. We freed him from hi restraints and broke the heat lamp and the nozzles that were used to spray alcohol on to him. Then, I put his arm on my shoulder and ran him outside. Where I found Shayera and told her to take him to the coast and put him in the sea.

* * *

(Shayera's POV)

As I was finishing up with the Parademoms, Flash came up. As he did, I noticed that he had a man with him. The man reminded me a lot of Arthur because he had a regal bearing about him. I only assumed that he was the person that we were here to rescue.

I landed next to Wally and he said, "Shayera, we need you to fly him to the coast and drop him into the sea." I did. When I did, he came up and thanked me then he started to swim for Atlantis.

I flew back to the battle and the rest of the group was cleaning things up.

Then we heade back to New York.

* * *

Authors Note: The Next chapters might very be as short as this chapter, we shall see.


	25. Crushed

Redheads

Cajun Strong Man

[Now: Marvel Earth-Wyoming-Yellowstone National Park]

(Superman's POV)

It appears that Darksied has made his 'Capitol' in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The reason is, Yellowstone National Park is there with its super volcano caldera. It would be a prime place for one of his magma tapers.

We have sent teams to several places around the world. Places like Mount Vesuvius, Hawaii, Mount Saint Helens, and Santorini. When those teams get to those spots, I expect that they will find magma tapers in those locations as well.

We sent several teams to the different sites to destroy the magma tapers. On of these groups was headed by Diana. In that group, was the Fantastic Four, Archangel, Rogue, Thor, Hercules, and Ares.

When we got to Wyoming, we went straight for Yellowstone and found it being guarded by the furies and Para-Demons. We started to fight.

I saw Darksied and flew at him with my fists out. I him and he flew towards Cheyenne. I followed him and the Hulk followed me.

* * *

(Black Cat's POV)

I saw that Clark had hit Darksied and sent him flying. I then saw that the Hulk followed him.

Morbius, Blade, and I made quick work of the furies and para-demons because there were not that many. The reason for this was, apparently, arrogance. He thought that because he had only a select number of those two groups of people. It was a mistake that he was regretting.

As we were wrapping up, some more heroes showed up. There were Nita, Captain America, Rage, Colossus, Doctor Strange, and an few other. When they arrived, Blade, Morius, and I went off to look for Superman and The Hulk.

When we found them, Superman was wrapped um in a net looking thing and out cold. The Hulk was way-laying Darksied. He had underestimated the Hulk. What he did not understand was this: the madder the Hulk gets, the stronger the Hulk gets. When we got there the Hulk was in a full-on, adrenalin pumping rage. About a hour later, Darksied was knocked out and really messed up. When I went up to him, his face looked like he had been in a fight with the top heavyweight prize fighter. One of his eyes was closed, his nose was broken, some of his teeth were knocked out, he had a fat lip, the opposite cheekbone was broken. The rest of his of his body fared no better. One of his arms were broken, the opposite shoulder was dislocated, and one of his legs was broked with one of the bones sticking out of the skin.

It was crushing defeat.

Two other people came and took the unconscious body of Darksied to a ship and then went through a portal with the furies and para-demons. The invasion was over.


	26. Ewbuild

First Visit:

Worship IV

Cajun Strong Man

The Old Rugged Cross

On a hill far away, stood an old rugged Cross  
The emblem of suff'ring and shame  
And I love that old Cross where the dearest and best  
For a world of lost sinners was slain

Chorus:

I'll cherish the old rugged Cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
I will cling to the old rugged Cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown

Oh, that old rugged Cross so despised by the world  
Has a wondrous choraction for me  
For the dear Lamb of God, left his Glory above  
To bear it to dark Calvary

Chorus:

So I'll cherish the old rugged Cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
I will cling to the old rugged Cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown

In the old rugged Cross, stain'd with blood so divine  
A wondrous beauty I see  
For the dear Lamb of God, left his Glory above  
To pardon and sanctify me

Chorus:

I'1l cherish the old rugged Cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
I will cling to the old rugged Cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown

To the old rugged Cross, I will ever be true  
Its shame and reproach gladly bear  
Then He'll call me some day to my home far away  
Where his glory forever I'll share

Chorus:  
So I'll cherish the old rugged Cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
I will cling to the old rugged Cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown


End file.
